When Dreaming Ends
by Izzi Creo
Summary: COMPLETE! Sam knows Hugh has Abi, she just needs to prove it. With the help of Phil Hunter can she succeed or will Hugh get the better of her?
1. Pinned Up

**Yo, I couldn't help but start this fic since I have big ideas and have been planning this for a while plus it seems fair since "Out Of Time" is coming to an end and I just really want to start this plus see how it goes please read and review!! becki x**

**Summary: Sam knows Hugh has Abi, she just needs to prove it. With the help of Phil Hunter can she succeed or will Hugh get the better of her?**

**Disclaimer: Abi isn't running out of oxygen.**

**When Dreaming Ends**

"Can you go into my car and get my wallet please Sammy?" Hugh Wallis asked.

Samantha Nixon looked up from the paperwork she was engrossed in, she cringed a little at being called 'Sammy' but knew Hugh was only trying to be nice. She got up and he watched her leaving noting how thin, tired and old she looked. Since her daughters disappearence she hadn't been the same.

She walked out of her kitchen and out the house to his car, parked outside. She opened the doors and looked round for it, forgetting about the glove compartment she went to the boot. It wasn't there but she did notice something else, ropes. She looked closer, they were the ropes on the webcam. The ropes round Abi's wrists.

Slowly she walked back into her house, she'd been such a fool. A blind fool. He was able to get to Abigail, he loved playing mind games, he was smart enough to cover his tracks. What she didn't understand was why he'd done this to her or to Abi? Why he'd caused so much pain? Although Abi found it hard to realise she was the most important thing in Sam's life.

Sam got to the kitchen, Hugh was sat at her kitching table staring at a still picture of Abi. How dare he look at her now. She stood by door frame balled her hand into a fist to stop it shaking she felt sick, she'd let him comfort her, hug her, care for her and the previous night hit her like a slap in the face.

_Sam sat on her bed, he stood just to the side of her. She'd been building up the courage to ask him all evening but she felt awkward and a little ashamed, he knew something was wrong though._

_"What's wrong Sam?" Hugh asked. "Apart from a missing daughter of course."_

_"I'm sorry about this but would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She admitted._

_"Sure." He agreed. Looking down on her, she resembled a lost little girl. He lent down and kissed her forehead gently. She chnaged into her pyjamas and he stripped down to his boxers before sleeping with his arms round her._

He looked up at her and smiled, she didn't smile back. She walked over to the wall and stood with her back to it.

"What's the matter?" Hugh asked.

"Why is there rope in your car Hugh?" Sam asked calmly.

"Pardon?" He said.

"Why. Is there rope. In your car?" He repeated slower.

"I was using it at work, demonstrating a while back. Why do you ask?" He got up from the chair, keeping eye contact.

"Oh I son't know, maybe that _you_ have Abi." She said sarcastically.

"What? You think _I_ abducted her? Well I am flattered ... I'm so lucky, another person is the sentre of Samantha Nixon's world and it get's to be me!" He replied just as sarcastically.

"Where's Abigail?" Sam shouted.

Hugh crossed him arms over his chest.

"Tell me, I know you have her!" Sam screamed at him.

Hugh lunged forwards and pushed Sam against the wall behind, he pinned her wrists either side of her befoe hissing dangerously. "I helped you put Kennedy away and I've supported you while Abi's been missing yet you accuse me of abducting her.

"I deteste you." She said in barely a whisper.

He smirked. "So you should." He let go and once she heard the front door slam announcing his departure she slid down the wall shaking, crying and broken. She reached to the cabinet beside her and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, She unscrewed the top and took a mouthful, the bitter taste shot through her body. She had finally let go of herself and didn't even care.


	2. Too Much Drink

**Thankies to Ami who helped by giving me spoilers of the episode I'm STILL waiting to watch after overa year. **

**Btw Emma: I was just saying in the first chapter that Abi was in the container but wasn't running out of oxygen. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter purlease keep them coming. **

"Disturbance been reported at 57 Bourne Road, a neighbour reported shouting and a man who'd been round a lot recently leaving."

Phil Hunter stopped talking as he heard the message crackle through Gina Gold's radio, he was in her office discussing how sick Sam was making herself with worry. He knew that address, it was Sam's address.

"I'll go, that's Sam's house." He said quickly walking towards her door and opening it.

"Ok I'll call it in." She said watching him go.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Phil was knocking on her front door, when no answer he came he went roudn to the side of the house, climbed over the fence and went to peer in a kitchen window. He was about to turn away when he saw a leg, moving his position he saw her. Sitting propped up against the wall lifelessly. 

Seeing that the window above the sink was open he climbed in and stepped one foot into a bowl full of water. He swore and pulled out his soaked foot. He jumped down to the kitchen floor and ran over to Sam, crouching and trying to make sense out of her. He cupped her face with his hands gently.

"C'mon Sam, wake up. Tell me what's happened?" Phil noticed how she smelt of alcohol, and realised that she was holding on to a whiskey bottle loosely that was almost empty. He took the bottle and placed it on the floor beside her and hoisted her up. He helped her walk into her lounge and sat her down on the sofa. He sat next to her and held her in his arms while she mumbled: "He's going to hurt her. He's got her."

"Who's got her Sam? Are you talking about Abi? Who's got Abi?" Phil asked but he didn't get a reply, she fallen asleep still laying in his arms. He couldn't move now she was in his arms, but he wouldn't have wanted to leave her anyway.

He strked her hair gently while she slept and realised how much of a mess Sam really was. She was the lost wreak of the old Samantha Nixon, the old woman was so strong and bold, now she had been destroyed by loss and depression.

In the end he just fell asleep too, it was dark outside anyway and it made more sense for him to stay with her.

* * *

Phil woke up to the sound of Sam being terribly sick. Not a sound he wanted to hear first thing in the morning but what else had he expected after the amount Sam had drunk? She was sat on the floor with the bin in front of her being sick, Phil walked over and held her hair back from her face and firing target. When she was done she sat back with some sort of relief. 

"I feel better now, thank you for that."

"It's alright." He replied massaging his neck that was sore from sleeping on the sofa.

"Ummmm, I'm sorry about the state I was in last night." Sam said embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry about it." He said then remembered something. "It may have just been drunk ramblings but last night you said that 'he's got her' and 'he's going to hurt her' what was it all about?"

"I can only tell you if you promise me I can trust you." Sam said unsure of whether she could or not, forgetting he was actually a close friend at the moment.

"I promise you, you can trust me." He smiled.

Sam took a deep steadying breath. "I know who's taken Abi."

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Hugh." Sam said quietly on the verge of tears. "You were right."

Phil remembered the day he'd attempted to voice his suspicions about Hugh to her.

_Phil had hold of Sam's hand, it sent tingles through his arm as he dragged her along to the empty soft interview room. He shut the door and they both sat down._

_"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sam asked._

_"I don't know how to put this, and I know hes your friend but there's something I don't like about him. He's a creep -"_

_"He's my friend." Sam interrupted him. "And he's been helping a lot."_

_"Sam -"_

_"No!" She interrupted again standing up. "If I was you'd I'd keep your 'suspicions' to yourself. I'm warning you Phil if you scare Hugh away then we're not friends anymore. He's my one hope to find Abi."_

_Phil opened his mouth to reply when the door swung open. Hugh had been secretly listening at the door._

_"Oh sorry am I interrupting?"_

_"No, go ahead." Sam replied._

_"I was just thinking I should take you home, you look like you need to rest and sleep. C'mon." He held out his arm, she walked over and he tucked her under his arm leading them out, Phil watched from the soft interview room doorway, as they got to the front enterance Hugh shot a look backwards and smirked at Phil._


	3. Preparing To Gather Evidence

**Btw I forgot to establish even though it was probably obvious they were talking about Hugh in the last chapter in italics. lol sorry.**

Phil came out of his reverie and looked back at Sam. "What... what made you realise?"

Sam bit down on her bottom lip and let it plump back out to normal. "Well, he asked me to get his wallet out of his car yesterday. And while searching I foudn the ropes that had been used to tie Abi up on the webcam. I confronted him about it and he went mental. Then he left and Igot smashed."

"What d'you mean he 'went mental'?" Phil asked.

"Well it was nothing really ... he just ... he pushed me up against the wall and had hold of my wrists." Sam explained.

"I'll kill him." Phil said jumping up.

"No!" Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit with her. "You do that we never see Abigail again."

"Alright." he calmed himself down. "Did he hurt you though?"

"Not really." She said, moved that he cared so much. "However I told him how much I hated him and he replied with: 'So you should'."

"Right before we can tell anyone about this we need to get more evidence against him." Phil said.

"Well if Abi's DNA is on the ropes then we have them however Hugh knows I know about the ropes so he may get rid of them. We could take a look in his house?"

"I don't think breaking into Hugh's is a good idea."

"Well you don't have to do it, I can handle this on my own." Sam replied standing.

"Fine I'll go but only because I don't want you to fall into a trap." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "We'll have to get changed and ready first though."

"Well you go get ready, we can then go to my house and I'll get changed too." Phil suggested.

"Ok."

Neither had work that day so they weren't going to be missed at work. Phil stayed in Sam's lounge while she went and showered then changed into jeans tucked into black boots and a with a green dance hooded jumper saying: Academy of dance, 1995.

She walked back downstairs and Phil thought it was nice too see Sam in something other than suits, they went to his house and he showered quickly before dressing in jeans and a royal blue Fred Perry zip up jacket that had two yellow parrallel stips going up the sleeves.

* * *

Sam and Phil sat in Phil's car round the corner from Hugh's address, he was walking out of his house and got into his car. Phil parked and they got out walking down to his house as soon as he was out of sight before going round to the back so not many people would see them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."


	4. Close Encounters

Phil forced the back door open with his shoulder, to begin with they checked the lock on the door to check it wasn't broken. Luckily it wasn't they stepped inot the house, Phil stopped her. 

"What?" Sam asked.

He held out some rubber gloves. "I brought these for us."

"That was smart." Sam smiled, he wasn't a complete idiot at times.

She pulled her hands into the rubber gloves and they they went round looking for anything that would link him to Abi's abduction. They'd finished downstairs and hadn't found anything so went upstairs. Sam tried Hugh's bedroom while Phil went into the bathroom. Sam got on all fours and searched under Hugh's bed, she reached under and pulled out a laptop. She'd never seen this laptop before though.

"Phil." She called, after a few moments he came walking in.

"What?"

"This laptop have you ever seen it?" Sam asked. Phil shook his head. "Neither have I."

"I'll look through the files, you keep searching yeah?" Phil offered.

"Yeah ok, thank you."

"That's alright." Phil replied taking the laptop off her. The laptop came to life, there wasn't a password which he was happy about. He clicked on to My Documents and while waiting watched Sam searching through the draws. There was a document labelled 'S and A', he double clicked but a security password came up.

"Sam there's a password, I think this is it. I think this is where he's controlling everything." Phil said, Sam turned and smiled.

"We've almost got him Phil."

"Do you want me to take this back to the car, that way we;ll have more time looking through the files and trying to crack the password." He asked.

"Alright, I'll stay here looking through his stuff."

Phil left her to it and went back out the back way, he walked down to his car and put the laptop under the car seat with a small smile. 'We're going to get Abi back.' He walked down and was about to round the corner when through a gap in the bushes hiding him from Hugh's house view he saw Hugh locking his car and walking back into his house. Phil got his phone out but knew if he rang her Hugh would hear the rining and know someone was there, he'd probably guess who it was too.

* * *

Sam kneeled on the floor looking in the last draw, there was neatly balled up socks. She buried through them searching for _anything_. An arm held on to her tightly round her waist and a hand went over her mouth. Startled, she attempted to scream but the hand was too tight. She was pulled to her feet and the hand was pulled away.

"You really think I wouldn't know you'd come here?" Hugh asked. Sam didn't reply, she was too scared. He turned them away and she hit the bed with a small thud. "Get out."

She got up and ran out the house, she ran down to the corner where Phil was still waiting. He enveloped her in his arms as she started crying.

"I thought he was going to kill me." She whispered.

"I won't let him hurt you Sam I promise."


	5. Cracking The Password

**Couldn't resist but write yet another chap, it's coz I'm liking writing this fic atm. And oooooooooooooooo disCLAIMer omg I'm so thick! My 'bill buddies' are right, I'm ditzy. :'(**

**Btw: Only short I'm afraid.**

Sam stood in her ktichen making some coffee while Phil sat in the lounge attempting to crack the password for the 'S and A' folder again. He tried Samantha, Sam, Sammy, Abigail, Abi, Abs, psychological, psychology, independence, revenge, forbidden but none of them worked. Sam walked in with two steaming mugs. "Any luck?" Phil shook his head. "Lemme try."

Phil scooted along the sofa and Sam in his place. She passed him his coffee and put hers down on the coffee table by the laptop. They sat for a few moments in silence while Sam's thoughts bounced round her head.

Phil watched her put caps lock on, tap in a word, then hit enter. 'Folder is loading' popped up. "You've done it!" Phil said proudly and excitedly. "What was it?"

"Hugh's old cat, Sophia." Sam said. "Sophia unlocks the mystery."

"You are a genius!"

Sam smiled. "Thanks but it doesn't take a genius to remember a cats name."

She looked back at the screen and gripped Phil's hand, he let his thumb stroke the back of her smooth hand as they read the file names.

File One: Camera setting; constantly filming.

**File Two:** Welcome web page.

**File Three:** Other web pages.

**File Four:** Slogan design; Beloved Knows Naught.

**File Five:** Pictures.

Sam looked across at Phil avec tears in her eyes and a smile spreading over her lips. "We've got him Phil."


	6. Missing?

Phil told Sam that they should leave giving the laptop in until the morning so they'd have the whole day to try and convict Hugh and get a confession from him, plus find where Abi was. Sam wanted to just get on with it, find her daughter and put Hugh where he belonged but in the end she admitted Phil's idea was for the better. Phil made sure Sam was going to be alright before leaving her and going back to his own flat. He had to admit that her company had been nice and he preferred her company in comparison to being alone. Phil couldn't deny he had feelings for Sam, he had done since the tunnels when he'd tried to kiss her because she wasn't the manipulative, cold bitch she made herself out to be. Underneath it all she was sensitive, lonely and in need of love. She was just too stubborn to admit that she loved someone, Phil knew it was because she'd been hurt alot in the past. That's what made her cold, all he needed was her to let him in and everything would be fine.

* * *

Phil got into work and looked for any sight of Sam's car, there was none and he wondered if they were already on their way to arrest Hugh. He thought of likely candidates that would be arresting hugh, but they popping up from round corridors, out of rooms, coming down stairs. Phil knocked on the DCI's door and entered when "Come In" was called.

He walked in. "Guv has Sam come to see you this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Well umm ... she was suppose to come and talk to you about evidence she had that proved who has Abi hostage." Phil stuttered.

"What? How the hell did she get evidence like that?" Jack asked.

"We kind of broke into the persons house and stole this guys laptop."

"Phil!" Jack shouted.

"But! ... it has everything on there. The files to make the website, the pictures, the video settings." Phil continued.

Jack sat back in his chair. "Who has her then?"

"Hugh."

"Wallis?!" Jack shouted again.

"Yeah, but if she hasn't been to see you yet then can i go roudn to her house and check she's alright?" Phil asked.

"Maybe she's just running late."

"I don't think so you see yesterday, while I was taking the laptop to the car Sam was still searching in Hugh's house and Hugh came back home, he caught her in his house. If he realised the laptop was missing he could hurt her." Phil told him worriedly.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Jack grabbed his coat and they made their way to Phil's car, jumping in Phil sped off while jack was still attempting to put his seat belt on. To Phil it felt like a lifetime while he drove through the streets of Sun Hill, to jack it felt like a lifetime too ... of terror but in reality it was five to ten minutes.

Phil parked and went up to the door and hammered once but before he got another chance the door swung open. He cast a puzzled look at Jack then they both walked in, ASP's ready just in case. They walked into the lounge, a cup of coffee was still on the mantle peice, steaming ever so slightly, Jack checked downstairs while Phil tried upstairs. He checked in the bedroom, the bed was made and the curtains drew back. A suit was hanging up ready with a light pink scarf. The wardrobe doors were wide open and some clothes seemed to be missing because there was quite a few hangers with nothing on them. Next to the bed where he'd seen sam put the laptop on a bedsite set of draws was nothing. She couldn't have gone anywhere in her pyjama's so he tried the other rooms. Spare room in yellow, he opened another door and felt awkward. It was Abi's room, it was just the kind of rooma teenager should have. He shut the door partly out of respect then heard runnign water coming from the last room, he knocked the door.

"Sam are you in here?" When no reply came he opened the door expecting to hear a petrified scream. No such sound came, the semi see through shower curtain showed that noone was stood taking a shower although the water was running still. He turned it off and burnt his hand, it showed how long the water had been running for.

He walked back down the stairs.

"Anything?" jack asked.

Phil shook his head. "The shower was still on, her suit was still ready for her, bed made and it looked like someone had hurriedly packed a bag or something I don't know. Laptop, gone."

"Right, well we'll get forensics to come down here and check the place out. You never can tell what they'll find. Meanwhile we'll report her missing and call round to Hugh's."


	7. A Small Prick

_Getting up in the mornings had been hard but today it's different, today I'm going to get Abi back. I can feel it, she's so close to coming home. But to begin with I just have to be patient and sort myself out as usual. I sort out what clothes I'm wearing for the day and go to get something to eat. It isn't until after I've eaten that I put the kettle on. I don't know why I do it in this order except that it doesn't feel right otherwise, I realise that somehow I've wasted half an hour and now have to rush. I run up the stairs and put the shower on, run back down the stairs and finish making my coffee, I take some sips and almost burn my tongue so leave it on the mantle peice. The doorbell goes._

_'For goodness sake, I'm already late without the postman wasting time too.' I think as I yank open the door. I can't even see who the person is as they run into me and push me into the house. That's when I realise it's Hugh, I have to stay clam though. If I show fear he'll be satisfied and if I panic then who know's what will happen. For the second time in one week he slams be against the wall behind, this time in the hallway._

_"Where's the laptop?" He roars._

_"What laptop?" I asked._

_"Don't play games Samantha!" He shouts, his hands clasped round something but I don't know what it is. He notices where I'm looking and pulls his hand up to show me, he has an injection. He knows I hate needles. "Where?!" He threatens to push the needle itno my arm, I don't even know what's in the needle, if it's already been used before or anything._

_"Upstairs." I say, I feel sick because he seems to have a small control over me. He grins._

_"See Sam, I can get whatever I want." He pulls away and starts towards the stairs when something snaps and I can't help but blurt out confidently._

_"Well we saw what's on the laptop and were not going to let you get away."_

_Hugh stopped and turned to face me. "We? Who's we?" When I don't answer he laughs. "Oh let me guess, the brave and nocholant DS Hunter?" He walks closer to me, and closer and closer. "Am I right?" He whispers. I don't answer but he knows he's right. His eyes bore into my own and I'm actually scared, I don't know what he's going to do. Before I feel a sharp prick in my arm and shout in pain before the fluid gets into my bloodstream and my body just stops working and I slip out of conciousness._

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she began to move slowly.

"Ah so beautiful sleeping, so beautiful awake." A voice said. Sam rolled over slightly to see Hugh sat on a chair.

"W ... w ... where are w ... we?" Sam managed to say with a struggle.

"Well I can't tell you the exact location but I shall say one of the many abandoned underground tube's in London." He smirked.

"G ... great." Sam muttered. "What d ... do you want from me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Sam nodded. "You took Abi and now me? Why?" Sam found talking was easier.

"I love you Sam!" Hugh exclaimed.

"So you abduct Abi!" Sam screamed at him sitting up slowly.

"That was just so I could comfort you when you needed me, and you have and now we can both see that we need each other. I'm not going to hurt you Sammy, you're looking for love and I can give it to you. Abi, you and me can be a family."

"You are one warped guy."


	8. Webcam Disconnected

After calling him warped, which Hugh had decided to ignore, Hugh pulled Sam to her feet and dragged her along by her wrist to a set of toilets. The wholse time he'd been carrying a bag which he dumped on the floor. You can get washed and dressed and sort yourself out. He stood by the door and waited reading a joke that had been scrawled on the wall. She washed as much as she could at the sinks while trying to keep as much covered. Hugh had turned around while she washed but turned back with a smirk when she slid the strap of her pyjama top off. He hands shook and she began taking her clothes off, he watched over her as she changed. She brushed her hair and did her make up with the stuff he'd managed to grab. Then turned back to him, she'd picked out a pair of black addidas track suit bottoms and white jumper. There was a hair band so she used it to tie her hair up in a bun. He then grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the toilets and down to a room, he sat her on a chair and she felt like she was going to be interrogated.

* * *

Jack stood in front of CID who were all waiting for him to start talking, none realised how terrible the news he was about to break was.

"Ok, well there's not really an easy or preferred way to say this so I'll just start so it isn't dragged out. As you all obviously know Abigail Nixon has been missing for the past couple of weeks, well as of this morning her mother, detective sargent samantha nixon has also been confirmed missing. Yesterday Sam and DS Phil Hunter had hold of a piece of evidence, a laptop to be precise, with all the website settings for . How they got the laptop I won't go into at the moment, but they had the intention of handing in the evidence today, but this morning Sam and the laptop were both missing. Phil and I went to her house and it appears she wasn't planning on leaving so soon, a cup of coffee was still steaming, the shower was running, her work clothes were still out for her. Now we all know Sam wouldn't just walk out of the house in her pjamas so this is an abduction case." Jack told his stunned team.

"So who is it that has abducted her?" DC Terry perkins asked.

"Hugh Wallis." His team became even more surprised. "This also means we have to apologise to Peter Baxter and let him go. Right but now down to action, Missing Posters are being made at the moment, we're considering making an appeal, forensics will be sent to Sam's house to see if there's an blood or other DNA in the house, officers will be sent to Hugh's house to seach as well as stand guard, we need to pull out all the stops, this is one of our own and now it's a double abduction."

"Guv." Ramini called.

"What is it Ramini?"

"Look at the computer screen behind you." She said unable to describe what was happening. All eyes turned to the screen, a man in a black balaclava was untying the ropes around Abi's wrists, he lifted her up and helped her out of the chair and container. There was still an hour and half on the clock that was ticking away. There was a few minutes of nothing before the small telescreen went black and a message popped up.

'Webcam disconnected'

PC Tony Stamp had walked into CID with his partner for the day, PC Honey Harman. He'd seen what had happened on the webcam.

"Tony get out there and look for them, they may be in the same blue van as before." Jack ordered, Honey and Tony ran out of CID desperately not wanting to mess up. They'd already heard about Sam being missing because Gina had told them in a relief briefing.

* * *

Tony and Honey drove round looking for any sign of Abi, Hugh Wallis, a blue van like the one Abi was put in after trashing the shop. Anything, but nothing came up. They couldn't see them anywhere.

"Seira Oscar from 158, no sign of suspect anywhere. What do you want us to do?" Honey asked over her radio.

"158 from seirra oscar, DCI Meadows says come back to base."

* * *

Sam sat in silence, she wasn't tied to the chair but she was locked in the room. Since Hugh had left, she hadn't moved. She was too absorbed in her thoughts, like was Abi ok? Alive? Had she been found yet? She heard footsteps growing closer, she stayed silent in case it was Hugh. It probably was, who else would be around? The police would be calling for her, kids would be laughing and joking. The door opened and Sam looked up, she jumped up and threw her arms around her daughter. Emotions got the better of them both and they both started to cry while holding on tightly, Hugh stood in the doorway watching over them. 


	9. wwwdotwhendreamingendsdotcom

Sam held on to Abigail closely, never wanting to let her go again. Sam broke away from her, tears still fresh on her usually clear face. 

"Are you ok? Have you been hurt?" Sam asked.

"Course not!" Abi looked from her mum to Hugh, Sam looked back at Hugh too. "Mum, don't you see? Hugh, he's not a bad man. Really he isn't. I believe he told you that he loved you, well he's not lying he really does. I'm sorry about saying all that stuff like how I hated you and faking my suicide but we needed you to realise that you need Hugh as much as he needs you. You see you were worried and upset. Who was there for you? Who comforted you? Reassured you? Helped you? Hugh did."

"He also abducted me and you." Sam said.

"Will you just let the stubborness go? You need to be loved by him as much as he needs you to love him."

"You've turned her against me haven't you?" Sam accused Hugh.

"I haven't turned anyone against anyone. This isn't about two against one, this is about the three of us. Although more about you, Sammy and I." Hugh explained.

Sam turned away from them disgusted. Abi's eyes filled and she turned leaving the room.

"I'll leave you to cool off then." Hugh said before shutting the door.

* * *

"I have the poster." Jack held up the poster for Phil to see. They were sat in Jack's office.

Missing. Samantha Nixon, 41 years old, snatched from her house. If you have any information etc. Phil looked at the photo, it was a standard photo where she wore a pretty smile. Jack saw his eyes linger on the photo.

"Do you love her?" Jack asked.

Phil was taken aback by the sudden question. "Well ..." He thought about it. His palms sweated when she was in a room with him. His heart beat faster when her body pressed up against his own. It felt nice when he wrapped his arms round her that one time, the time when Hugh had seen them. He often considered kissing her but knew it wasn't the right time. He was worried about her, but then everyone was. He missed her when she wasn't around and thought about her most the time. "I think I may do, since we were in the tunnels it's been different. In the tunnels we almost kissed but she pulled away and yea, I do love her."

Jack sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to either bury your feelings or get over your crush."

"What?!" Phil asked shocked.

"Look Phil, when she returns, if she returns who knows what state she'll be in? She doesn't need you declaring love to her. Not only that but think about it Phil. Can you honestly say that you won't cheat on her? Can you honestly say that if she's a mess that you'll be patient wth you nd stick by her?" Jack asked.

"Guv, look I know I have a terrible track record but since Sam's been missing I've been thinking alot. If I hadn't told her to leave that damn laptop 'till the morning then would she be safe now? Would Abi be safe now? Would Hugh be behind bars? If I had realised how I felt about her sooner would I have saved both her and Abigail? If we had listened to Neil when he was saying about the expenses of a criminal profiler for the Kennedy case would this not have happened?" Phil spilled all that he was thinking. "I know I don't deserve her but if she needs or wants me then I'll be there for her.

* * *

Sam sat with her back to the door, the door opened and she didn't move. Hugh shut the door silently and walked over to her with heavy footsteps. He stopped two metres behind her and put a bag of things on the floor.

"You upset Abs earlier." Hugh told her, Sam sat in stubborn, stony silence. "D'you really not care?"

"Of course I care!" She snapped.

He walked over and pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry about this Sammy but sometimes people have to be tamed." He stroked the side of her face. "You're like a horse, stubborn and fierce but when broken you'll depend on me if I tell you to."

He walked over to the bag and took out some rope, he tied it painfully tight around one wrist, hooked it over a pipe and then tied her other wrist so her arms were strung up. He pressed his body against hers and slipped a gag into her mouth which then tied round the back. "Do you know how much people love Beloved Knows Naught? Some people will sit watching their computer screen. Browsing the pictures. Looking at people. Looking at pain." Sam struggled against her roped. She wanted to rip his eyes out, break is fingers, cut off his blls and force them down his throat.

Her took her hair band out and let her hair tumble, he twisted his fingers in through her hair and before smelling her soft hair. He started stripping her of her clothes and let her in just her underwear. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, from her waistline up to the bottom of her bra.

_'He's going to rape me.'_ She thought, shaking with fear. He left her and walked back over to the bag, he took a camera out the bag and walked back over. He waited, feeling the power surge through him, Sam bit down on the gag trying not to scream for help. She squeezed her eyes tight as tears slipped out and ran down her face. All the while Hugh took snaps of her modest form.

* * *

Phil had been to the canteen for a bite to eat before returning to his desk, it was half six but he didn't want to leave. He wouldn't just abandon Sam, like many of his colleagues who had also stuck around. DC Terry Perkins walked into CID with another colleague, DS Ramini De Costa. They'd been asking people on the hugh street and at shops if they'd seen anything.

"Any news?"

Terry shook his head. "Sorry mate."

Phil sank back itno his seat, he'd risen from. Desperate to hear something, anything, anything at all.

_"Phil! She's been found and taken to St Hugh's."_

_"Phil, a body's been found along the river thames bank."_

_"Sam was taken to St Hugh's, she's been raped."_

_"Sam managed to knock Hugh out, her and Abi are downstairs."_

_"Sam was taken to St Hugh's in an ambulance, she didn't make it to the hospital."_

He knew some of those thoughts were terrible but he just wanted this pain to end, he finally understood how Sam really felt when Abi was missing. It even felt worse than when Weaver had taken Maddison, but only because he honestly thought Maddison wouldn't be hurt. Hugh on the other hand, well he was a maniac. Front office receptionist, Marilyn Chambers walked into CID.

"Oh DS Hunter, this was sent to you." She said wlaking over to him and placing a red dying rose on his desk. Phil ignored it, he didn't care.

Phil suddenly jumped up, grabbed the rose, a thorn pricked his finger. He didn't count that as a good sign. A dying rose and now a blood. He tore open the card.

"When Dreaming Ends" It said simply. He flipped the card over and read; "I think she's waiting for you, waiting for you to come. Will you make it though?"

He tore the small card up and threw it on his desk frustratedly. Terry and Ramini wlaked over, Ramini picked the paper up and carefully unscrewed the ball. She read the message first before reading; "When Dreaming Ends".

"Try typing it into the computer. Beloved Knows Naught was a website and the slue to it being on the web was that there was roses." Ramnin suggested.

Phil tried. www. whendreamingends. co. uk, www. whendreamingends. com

A webpage came up, black background letters at the top said in white www(dot)whendreamingends(dot)com. Phil clicked on enter, pictures that Hugh had taken before of Sam. On her way to work, home from work, on the case. Phil felt positively sick as a picture of Sam sleeping came up. Then new pictures, black and white pictures. Phil recognised the person.

Hugh had taken pictures of Sam tied up and gagged, Phil felt even more sick.

"Oh my, that's horrible." Ramani said.

"Jesus." Terry added.

**Hey, please r&r, didn't know what else to called the website so that's now why the name is what it is in more ways than one lol.**


	10. Brainwashing

**Before I start, did anyone else see Paul O'Grady's xmas panto? Bloody hilarious with Lisa as Peter Pan and Scott as Michael with his little teddy bear and hair up lmao. I taped it and bloody glad I did!**

**Oh and btw Laura t'is christmas holiday since it's nearly christmas, doy!**

**Now back to the serious drabble ...**

Phil solemnly added the sickening website to his favourites. He walked down to the DCI's office sadly.

"Guv, a new website has been made and there's some sickening footage." Phil told him.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Well Sam sleeping, Sam working and most recently her tied up, gagged and stripped down to her … her undergarments." Phil stuttered the last part.

"Oh" Jack sighed. "We need to find the three of them, this is getting out of hand. Who knows what Hugh's capable of? Nothing? Everything?"

"You mean rape?" Phil asked. "Murder?"

* * *

Sam had been left alone for the past night, Hugh had let her cover herself up the night before in her clothes before leaving her alone. She'd sat, she'd cried, she'd slept, but mostly she'd been afraid.

She was even shaking now, on the cold floor. The door opened and Hugh walked over to her, leering over her. He sat down beside and slipped an arm round her. She stayed, too scared to move in case he hurt her.

"Your workmates aren't making much of an effort. Apparently they're not even bothering. But it's because of you, you kept pushing them, banging on about how Abi had been abducted that now you're gone they don't care. They don't want you anymore. They've even stopped Abs' abduction case. Without you, who's there to make sure it keeps going?" Hugh asked. "Who's there to make sure you and her are safe?"

Sam opened her mouth then squeezed it tight.

Hugh sighed. "Phil? Phil Hunter doesn't care, I saw a woman the night before last, and then a different one last night. Laughing and joking no care in the world. Did you really think he _loved _you? Cared about you? No one really cares about you, not anymore."

Hugh got the right effect as Sam started sobbing, he was right wasn't he? Abi hated her. Phil was with another woman. No one missed her. Hugh's attitude changed, his body softened and his arm pulled her tighter. He kissed the top of her head.

"But you don't need them, any of them. Because when I say no one I mean no one outside this room. I care about you. So much that it hurts me to see you cry. It hurts me to see the way they treat you. It hurts me when I see you in a meaningless relationship. Pretending to care, pretending to love. Because I don't think you've ever really cared about someone, but do you care about me? Because I care about you. I long to be the person to tell you it's alright, you're alright. Do you long me to tell you you're alright?" Hugh asked in a whisper.

Broken, in heart and spirit, Sam nodded still weeping. Hugh smiled softly at her, he wiped her eyes.

"Because of the way they've treated you I think we should get them back. Really they must have worried a tiny bit, but they didn't worry enough, so we'll let them find you. Give them back to you just so you can be snatched away again. Ok?"

Sam nodded again and Hugh kissed her forehead softly. As he did so, she shut her eyes feeling 'safe'. Hugh took an injection out of his pocket, quickly out the tip on and injected her.

"Don't worry Sammy, just sleep for now darling."

* * *

Phil kept going back to the website, he wasn't proud of himself looking at it but he _had _to. Just to see if there was any updates. After the fifteenth time he was going to give up when something new did flash up at him.

**An old and familiar surrounding**

Phil clicked on the link and a picture popped up, Sam and Abi both bound to chairs with the same type of rope Abi had been tied up with before. They were in a dark room, a window to the side of them, neither were awake though. Both of their heads lolled and Phil wondered, Phil hoped, were they alive?

He looked at the background but didn't know the surrounding. Familiar, to who? Him? Sam?

He got other opinions from Ramini, the new DC Jo Masters although he didn't expect her to be helpful, DC Ken Drummond walked over munching on a bag of walkers salt and vingar crisps and looked. He squinted at the picture.

"I know that." he said putting the now empty crisp packet in the bin.

"You sure?" Phil asked, anxious.

"Yea, I haven't been there before but I've seen a picture. Actually I think it's in Samantha's draw." Ken said walking over, he rummaged through and picked out the photo. He flipped it over and read. "Kitson's next door neighbours house, attic." Then in different ink because it had been written on more recently. "Unattended, owner died of old age!"

Phil jumped up. Him, Ken out of CID and down towards Jack's office. Jack wasn't there so they burst into Superintendent Adam Okaro's office where DI Neil Manson also was.

"Why would Sam have that in her desk?" Neil asked as they then made there way to find as many unused officers as possible.

"She was writing a book about the Serial Killer case and Kitson's mind." Phil filled him in as more officers joined them going down towards the yard.

They all filed into cars and drove to the neighbours house at haste. Determined to find both Abi and Sam alive and well. In Phil's mind; especially Sam.

**Ta Vikki for bettering, please review everyone!**


	11. Found But Gone

Reaching the house they secured the area just in case Hugh was still at the house and would make a run for it. When everyone was in position a PC hammered the door down. Phil, Adam, Neil and PC Tony Stamp entered the house. Making their way to the attic. PC's Reg Hollis and Honey Harman searched downstairs, shouting clear as they made their way through rooms. While Ken and Terry searched through the upstairs bedrooms and bathroom. 

Phil burst into the attic and ran straight to Sam. Neil checked Abi, she was groggy but awake whereas Sam was still out cold. Phil checked for a pulse.

"She's alive." He said, feeling weak.

"Come on Phil," Adam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let the paramedics get through."

Tony Stamp had to take Phil's place as paramedics ran in with their kits. Abi was helped up and taken to the ambulance. The paramedics got a pair of scissors out and cut the tight ropes around Sam's wrists. There were raw marks around her wrists. Tony put an arm round her and pulled her off the chair and on to the floor.

The paramedics exchanged worried glances, one put an oxygen mask over her mouth and the other checked her pulse again.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Something's not right with her, there are signs of an overdose." A paramedic said. "We need to get her to hospital as quick as possible"

* * *

The next day, Phil sat on the chair beside Sam's bed, she was in a room next door to Abi. Abi was resting but Sam was sleeping and hadn't woken up at all yet. She had to have her stomach pumped because of the amount of drugs in her. Phil felt so angry at Hugh, he wanted to find him and kill him but Sam needed him more. 

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she shifted her position.

"Hey," Phil smiled softly at her. He took her hand and stroked it. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm gonna be sick." She managed to say, retching. Phil grabbed the bowl and tucked it under her chin before she was sick into it. She groaned and Phil poured her some water, letting her sip so she could get rid of the foul taste.

"How do you feel?" Phil asked.

"Bloody terrible." Sam said. "Was I hit over the head or something?"

"No, Sam you were drugged. You had to have you're stomach pumped and they found an injection hole." Phil explained.

"Fricken marvellous." She muttered. "Would you mind if I went back to sleep?"

"Course not." Phil said. "Sam you're in here to recover and if recovering means sleeping then go ahead."

"Thanks Phil." She said sleepily, shutting her eyes and nodding off.

* * *

Phil walked out of the room, he checked on Abi who was sat up in the bed reading a magazine. Phil decided to go home, get something to eat, change of clothes, a shower. He'd stayed at the hospital all night, he had been ordered to stay as Sam's bodyguard. Now though an armed officer was positioned outside the room, he hadn't been told it was Hugh because they weren't sure it_ was_ Hugh until Sam and Abi confirmed it.

Phil had arrived home, eaten some lunch, had a shower and changed the sat on the sofa. He ended up falling asleep. He awoke at half four and rushed back to the hospital.

He could hear people talking from Sam's room, Abi wasn't in her room so he guessed it was Abi and Sam talking. But when he walked in he was utterly surprised. Sam was still sat in her bed, Abi was sat on one edge of the bed while _Hugh Wallis_ was sat on the other edge.

"What's he doing here?" Phil asked as he walked in.

"Visiting." Sam laughed. "Honestly, you sure it wasn't you who was injected?"

"Sam, there's no need to laugh at DS Hunter's bluntness." Hugh said in a joking voice. He turned back to look at Phil with a smug smile, Phil in return glared at him. Fuming.

"You bring them?" Phil asked noticing a big bunch of flowers on the cabinet by Sam's bed.

"Yes, I remembered that she liked orange lilies." Hugh said. He looked down at Sam and she smiled up at him, it was like she adored Hugh. Not only that but it appeared Abi adored Hugh as well. It made Phil feel sick.

"When are you being discharged?" Phil asked Sam.

"Well they've run some tests and they're going to check but they said possibly today." Sam told him. "They found out that it was heroin that was used."

"You can go round the street scum right and ask them?" Hugh asked.

"Yea, hey don't _doctors_ use heroin? Opiates dull pain or something?" Phil asked.

"Yes it does." Hugh agreed.

"So have _you _ever used it?" Phil pressed.

"On a patient or myself?" Hush asked.

"A patient … yourself … a _victim_." Phil suggested.

"What is this?" Hugh laughed. "If you're trying to imply something then say it."

"Fine, did you or didn't you abduct Abi. Realise Sam and I were on to you so abduct her and now brainwash them both?" Phil accused.

"This is ridiculous." Hugh said.

"I agree." Sam said.

"I think you should go, don't you?" Hugh said to Phil.

"No, I've been ordered to take Sam and Abi from here to the station for their statements." Phil said.

"I can do it." Hugh said.

"No -"

"Actually I'd prefer Hugh to take us." Sam said, Phil had really shown a different side to himself.

"Sam …"

"You've said enough, and you're upsetting Sam." Hugh said, Phil sighed and walked out. Hugh shut the door behind Phil.

"Why did you let him in?" Phil asked the armed officer.

"He said he was a friend, he had flowers and looked concerned and the sergeant seemed to know him." The armed officer said. Phil sighed. "You want me to pull him out?"

"I would … but she wouldn't." Phil replied. "Just don't worry about it, but subtly keep an eye on him. Cheers."

Phil left, heading back to the station.


	12. Driving Her Away

Sam and Abi climbed out of Hugh's car, they were now at the police station. After being discharged they went home to get changed then to the station for their interviews. They got in and Jack, Ramini and Susie Sim waited for them. 

"Hi Abi, I'm DC Sim but you can call me Susie. If you come with me I'll take you to a room to interview you." Susie said, smiling at her. Abi and Susie walked into the soft interview room. Jack carried on talking but Sam wasn't listening, she was still watching the door Abi and Susie had disappeared into.

"Sam …" jack touched her shoulder, making her jump. "She'll be fine. Ramini's going to interview you, in the CSU interview room. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said vaguely. She followed Ramini up to the interview room, passing Cid on her way up. Phil looked up from his desk and saw her, Jack walked into CID and Phil went up to him.

"How is she? Is she ok? Has she told you about the hospital? Hugh was there." Phil shot at him.

"Woah, calm down." jack told him, forcing him to sit down. "After her interview, you and I are going to go inside and talk to her."

"Fine." Phil agreed.

* * *

"Ok Sam, I'm going to ask you a few questions about what happened." Ramini started. 

_"Abi, you need answer my questions just what happened generally." Susie said to the young girl._

"Fine."

_"Ok."_

"What happened on the morning that you disappeared?"

_"Take your time and tell me what's been going on."_

_"I was on my way home from shopping and a person grabbed me from behind and pushed me into a van. It was really dark. She drove me somewhere and then when I got out it was still really dark. I think we were inside somewhere. He had a strong man smell."_

"I'd left the shower running and went to make a coffee, I usually try to do as many things at once before work. But while downstairs there was a knock on the door. I was running late and thought it was the postman so I went to answer but was pushed inside. I was slammed against the wall and …" Ramini could see her trying to think, really hard trying. " There was an injection and he injected me."

"Who's_ he_?" Ramini asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing a balaclava the whole time."

_"Ok Abi, can you remember anything else about this man? His voice? Accent?" Susie asked._

_"Well he had a cockney accent if that helps." Abi tried._

_"That's great."_

"Sam, d'you know anybody who'd want to do this to either you or Abigail?" Ramini asked.

Sam shook her head. "If anyone had to hurt me then I don't know why they'd drag Abi into it all. The only person who really knew about Abi who had a problem with me was Peter Baxter but he was in a cell."

_"Abi, can you explain what happened in between the time of disappearing and being found? Like when you trashed that shop. What happened when you're mum turned up? When you made the suicide film? The clothes found along the riverside." Susie said._

_Abi thought about it. "Well the shop, I didn't want him to hurt mum. He said that if I didn't do it he'd hurt her, he had a picture of her and she was sleeping in her bed. He said if he could take that when she was sleeping he could do anything. The suicide film was because the guy wanted her to think I was dead, he wanted her to be sad. The clothes were just a clue, that person from ages ago. Pat Kitson, she was the serial killer, well all her victims were found along the river. The man had an obsession about that case. I don't know why."_

_"Alright, I think that's all for now." Susie said. You're mum's upstairs in an interview room in the department CSU. I'll take you up there."_

"What happened with the photo's?"

"What photo's?" Sam asked.

Ramini handed her a print off of one of the photo's. Sam looked at it then out it on the table, face down. She put a hand to her mouth. "They were on a website called 'when dreaming ends'."

"One night, I was tied up in a room. He took my clothes off and I thought he was going to rape me. But when he started taking pictures I just felt humiliated." Sam admitted, crying softly. She brushed them away fiercely.

"Do you know the house you were in?" Ramini asked. "When you were found?"

Sam shook her head. "You were in the attic of Pat Kitson's neighbours house."

Sam felt sick and her head span. Ramini moved forward just as Sam fell. Sam lay there for a few seconds before getting back up. "Sorry what happened?"

"You fainted. It's ok now though."

"I think we're done here although would you just stay a few more minutes?" Ramini asked.

"Err, sure." Sam replied, curious.

Ramini walked over to the door and beckoned Jack and Phil to enter. "Hey Sam, d'you mind if I just ask you a few things?"

"Go on then."

"Do you remember breaking into Hugh's house and stealing a laptop?" Jack asked.

"Are you mad? I'm a police officer not a thief!"

"No, it's not like that. Supposedly, this laptop had evidence that showed who it really was that took Abi." Jack said calmly.

Sam looked at Phil. "This is your doing isn't it? You keep trying to blame this on Hugh."

"Sam, don't you remember? He slammed you against you're kitchen wall when you found ropes I his car. Matching the ones around Abi's wrists. The next day we both went to Hugh's and took the laptop, it had everything on it. All that proved he was guilty and then the day after that, the day we were going to bring the evidence in you went missing!" Phil tried desperately.

"Phil, he did _nothing_. Get over it!" Sam said. She stood up. "Can I please leave?"

"Yes." Jack agreed and she went. "Phil! What was that all about? You've just pushed her towards Hugh even more."

"She only said that he person who abducted her was in a balaclava the whole time." Ramini said. Susie had walked in at that moment.

"Abi said that too." Susie added. "Although Abi believes the person was obsessed with a serial killer case. Pat Kitson. Apparently there was something about where her clothes were found. But I don't think Abi knows about the body from the morgue."

"Yes, Sam was the investigating officer." Jack said.

"Sam fainted for just a few moments when I mentioned her being in Kitson's attic." Ramini said.

"That's where Kitson tried to kill her." Phil said. "Duncan Lennox, a DC, just go to her in time. Pat had the rope around Sam's neck and was going to tighten it when Duncan burst in."

"Who is Kitson?" Susie asked

"Kitson _was_ the serial killer." Jack replied

"Ah, so abductor lives two of Sam's worse nightmares. The abduction of her daughter and Kitson." Ramini said.

"I believe Sam is still scared of Pat Kitson, probably the only person able to scare her but I think she does." Phil told them.

"I believe so too." Jack agreed.

"Think about this though, Hugh was Sam's mentor. Kitson was Sam's biggest case. She didn't need Hugh. She did it all on her own and he doesn't like it. He likes to have control over her and be needed by her. So, for payback he uses the one thing she's truly scared of to get at her and have power over her. Sam's written a book about Kitson and I believe Sam told me Hugh said something about it was a thing he'd always wanted to do but as usual she'd gotten there first. He's jealous because she's written a book _and _outwitted a serial killer." Phil said. "Not only that but look who was accused then, Peter Baxter. Now who was accused, Peter Baxter. Sam only said him because Hugh hinted at the idea and then she actually said it. It's to cover his tracks, she says what he implies."

"Sounds plausible." Jack said. "But where's the evidence?"

Phil sighed. "It's more a theory."

"Well let's go find some evidence." Jack said, they walked out of interview room. Abi and Sam were stood outside Jack's office talking about their interviews.

"You not gone yet?" Jack asked.

"I don't have my car so we're just waiting for our lift." Sam said.

"Oh alright then." jack carried on towards the stairs. Not everyone knew about the situation with Sam and Abi not blaming Hugh. Tony walked up the stairs.

"Guv, Hugh Wallis is downstairs." Tony said.

"What's Hugh doing here?" Phil asked angrily.

"I called him." They all turned to see Abi and Sam standing up. "We're staying with him."

"Sam, you can't do this." Phil said desperately.

"Why not?" She asked. "Come on. You're the only one who blames Hugh. And you've got it so wrong. So instead of blaming him because you don't like him actually look at the evidence."

Phil watched Abi and Sam going down the stairs, they got to the bottom. He ran after them. "No, Sam you can't do this."

"Come on you two, let's go." Hugh said guiding them out the station.

"Sam, think about what you're doing. You're putting Abi and yourself in danger." Phil said.

"Don't you understand, she isn't interested in you." Hugh told him before getting in the car too and driving away.

"Sam!" Phil called, but they were going, going, gone.


	13. I Need Some Sleep

**Hope this doesn't dampen everyone's new year spirits, and sorri about shortness.**

Sam lay in the spare bed in Hugh's house, she went up to bed an hour and half ago but she still couldn't sleep. Things were running through her head. She kept thinking about Abi. Was she ok sleeping downstairs on the sofa? Hugh had made sure it was comfortable enough for her and Sam was grateful but then all the poisonous stuff Phil had said about Hugh was running through her head. What was his problem?

She heard the door creak open and light from the landing came in a line. She stayed very still but the urge to look was more powerful so she turned over. Hugh was stood at the doorway, he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, stroking the side of her face.

"No, I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Sam, the balaclava guy isn't going to hurt Abi or you anymore." Hugh told her.

"You can't promise that though." Sam said.

"I assure you, he won't hurt you anymore." Hugh said, he put an arm around her. "You probably should get some sleep you've been through a lot."

Sam relaxed against him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, six sheep - oh bugger." Phil lay in his bed, trying to sleep but it wasn't easy. He kept thinking about Sam. Whether she was safe. Whether she was happy. He thought about it, well it was now half two in the morning so she was probably sound asleep. All he wanted was her to realise what kind of man Hugh was, or more her to remember what kind of man Hugh was. He isn't the lovely doctor friend who helped find her daughter. He's the vicious, jealous abductor. "One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, six sheep - oh BUGGER!"

_I need some sleep_

_It can't go on like this I tried counting sheep_

_But there's one I always miss_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

Jack kept telling him to leave her. Either he was going mad or she was. "Neither, it's_ Hugh_!" Phil said to himself, then realised he was talking to himself, not a good sign considering he's trying to convince himself he's not bonkers. He couldn't just give up, let her go. What if something terrible happened and he could have prevented it? What if he hurts her and Abi? Then whose fault would it be? Of course Hugh's but also his? No, also Jack's. Jack wouldn't do anything to save her.

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in too deep_

_And the wheels keep spinning 'round Everyone says I'm getting' down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

Phil rolled over on his side and sighed. He'd do anything to help her, even if she didn't want his help. His eye lids felt heavy and they finally closed.

_You just gotta let it go_

**-I Need Some Sleep by Eels -**


	14. Fallen

Phil was finding it impossible to concentrate on his work, he was still slightly fuming at the fact that his colleagues had let Sam just go off with Hugh. Jack suggested him having time off but Phil bluntly refused. He wanted to keep 'busy' even if he was mainly sitting around, thinking. It was better having the background noise and his friends around him rather than being at home alone. 

Jack arrived in CID and went straight over to the whiteboard. He pinned pictures up of familiar local robbers and scribbled their names underneath. When he was ready he called for quiet. Phil sat staring down at his desk and half listening.

"Terry you'll be at location point three with Phil. Ok people get going." Phil looked up after hearing his name be called.

"Come on then serge." Terry said walking over to Phil and putting his leather jacket on.

"Ok." Phil said, hardly interested. They went down to the yard where officers were getting into cars. Phil got into the passengers side and Terry drove.

"Ok, so you have no idea what you're suppose to be doing right?" Terry asked.

"Not a clue."

Terry sighed comically. "Snout says Jimmy Lee, Harry Tails, Jules Kopek and Kane Ellis are planning a huge raid on a bank now we either have to catch them in the act or after the raid. Our position means that if they aren't arrested in the act then we, along with other officers, will arrest them afterwards.

"Good plan." Phil said unenthusiastically.

"Glad you like." Terry grinned. Phil cracked a smile. "Hooray, I succeed in making the king of miserable smile."

Phil laughed, he didn't know why but there was something about Terry's sarcasm that made him want to grin.

* * *

Terry and Phil were sat in the car at their point, on the edge of Canely Park. They kept the radio on, listening out for any orders. Phil drummed his fingers against his palm, his thoughts straying back to Sam.

_"Suspects driving towards position three."_ Crackled through the radio. Terry started the car and Phil buckled up, getting ready for a hopefully thrilling chase, excitement was what he needed. Take his mind of all the troubles. A blue van with no registration plate went speeding along, the two men in the front were dressed in black with the queen and Tony Blair masks on. Terry chased them, flipping the switch that turned the sirens on. They raced after the van that had increased it's speed. They were soon joined by Gary and Susie who were in a silver car. The van turned suddenly and kept speeding down until it skidded to a halt when the driver realised he was at a cul-de-sac.

The back of the van opened and the guys attempted to run but Susie and Gary caught up with them and arrested them, pushing them into their car. Another van joined the officers, this time with SO19 in the back. They rushed out, guns ready as the last two in the van got out the car. Guns pointed in their general direction. They must have decided to go out with a literal bang as they started shooting randomly. Bullet's flying everywhere. SO19 shot them both, Phil and Terry ran forward. They took the masks off and checked their pulses. The gang leader Jimmy Lee was still alive but Kane Ellis was dead. Jimmy was put into Terry and Phil's car before they drove back to the station. Pleased with their days work.

* * *

"Well done Phil, you did well today." Jack said as Phil got his coat on that night.

"Cheers guv," Phil replied before leaving.

He was fine, happy. Until he got home, then he realised how alone he was, then he remembered how Sam was living with Hugh. Then he remembered that he would never be fully happy or fully pleased until Sam was safe and Hugh was preferably locked up.

* * *

Sam was laying in a relaxing bath, with candles lit around her. They were casting a soft glow in the room. She closed her eyes, this was the most relaxed she'd been in a while. There was a gentle knock at the door and then Hugh's face.

"Do you mind if I come in to just talk?" Hugh asked from the other side.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied, submerging herself in the bath.

Hugh walked in and sat on the edge of the bath. Sam had her eyes shut again. "It's good to see you relaxed."

"Hmm, thanks for letting Abi and I stay with you Hugh." Sam said, eyes still shut.

Hugh saw Sam shiver slightly. "You getting cold?"

"A little." Sam admitted.

"Ok, well I'll go and turn around while you get out." Hugh offered with a small laugh before walking away and turning. Sam got out with a small splash, she tiptoed over to where her towel was hanging. Water droplets falling to the floor. She wrapped the towel round her from under the arm then touched Hugh's shoulder with her now dry hand.

He turned and faced her, both aware that there was only a towel covering her up. Hugh had been so kind to her, she was so grateful for him taking her and Abigail in like this. She saw him differently to when she was just his student. When they had their brief fling she didn't think it was anything much to either her or him but know … it was different. They both were different. They were both lonely people who wanted more than just a small relationship. So she made up her mind, and she lent up and kissed Hugh softly.

Even he knew that a decent man would pull away but Hugh kissed her back. It wasn't that he was perfectly able. He just didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her and more. Hugh backed Sam against the bathroom door, starting to take away her towel.

"You really want this?" Sam asked Hugh.

Hugh nodded. "I've fallen for you Sam."

"I've fallen for you too." Sam admitted.


	15. Patrol

**Firstly crazyamy actually Sam isn't crazy and she _doesn't_ love Phil. It's all as written**. 

A couple of weeks later Sam returned to work, she enjoyed getting out of the house and working. She hadn't been out much since the whole deal, they didn't need anyone else. Hugh said so, and Hugh was of course right. He always was.

She walked into work and kept getting held back by people asking her how she'd been, how she was now, how Abi was. She noticed that every since one of the people who approached her avoided talking about Hugh.

She got up to CID and sat at her usual desk. She noticed that she had a big pile of paperwork, probably everyone else's as well as her own. Jack walked in, talking with Phil. Phil seemed much more calm than the last time Sam had seen him. He was joking with Jack, he saw her then carried on joking but wasn't laughing as much. Jack walked over to Sam.

"Eh, welcome back."

"Thanks guv, it's nice to be back working again." Sam replied with a small smile.

"Do you mind if you stay on small duties though?" Jack asked.

"Do the relief need any extra bodies at all? It's just I've been inside for ages and I just want to go out." Sam asked.

"You sure you want to do that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I don't mind."

"Ok, well I'll go ask Gina. She needed some extra bodies since we're taking some of her relief for a small obbo." Jack said.

"Cheers guv." Sam smiled, she sat down and Phil walked over.

"Hey, it's good to have you back."

"Are you ok now?" Sam asked him. "No more wild accusations?"

"No more wild accusations." He promised. "I just want to look after you Sam."

He expected her to tell him she needed to be looked after by no one but she didn't.

"Thanks, but I have Hugh to look after me now." Sam replied.

"Fine." Phil held his hands up.

Gina Gold walked into CID. "Come on then Sam, you and I are patrolling the mean streets of Sun Hill together. But don't worry, you do not have to be intimidated by the streets because they're all intimidated by me."

Sam laughed, she put her coat on pushed her bag under the desk and followed Gina out to the 'mean streets'.

* * *

"So, you been up to much?" Gina asked as they walked down Canely High Street.

"Not really, mainly been indoors getting by." Sam replied.

"Oh right." Gina replied, a little curious about why she'd said indoors. Had she gone out at all? She decided not to mention it to anyone especially Phil, in case she sparked another argument between the two. Sam didn't appear to be in any danger, she looked happy now with Hugh. "So how's Hugh?"

"Trust you." She said with a smile.

"What?" Gina asked.

"Well you're the only one who would be brave and bold enough to bring up a conversation about Hugh. Everyone else makes sure they don't mention him." Sam said.

"Well I don't see the problem, he appears to make you happy." Gina replied, although inside she knew there was a problem.

"Exactly, he does make me happy. Very happy." Sam said smiling, but then her face clouded over.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Oh nothing, was just thinking that's all." Sam replied, her smile returning. "Actually I have a bit of a headache, d'you mind if I quickly get some paracetemol from the chemist?"

"Sure, it's only over there." Gina gave a small smile, Sam walked over to the chemist. Gina waited outside, keeping an eye on everyone walking up and down the high street. Sam was five to ten minutes before she came out, swallowing a mouthful of water. Gina supposed she'd already taken the tablet.

"You ok now?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, much better." Sam replied.

They started their patrolling again to witness one man punching another in the mouth, surrounded by some people and a woman screaming at them to stop it. They ran over as the older guy hit the younger one again.  
"Oi!" Gina shouted at them, she grabbed one of the blokes. While Sam made sure the other didn't get away.

"You want to explain?" Sam asked.

One looked down at the ground so both her and Gina looked at the other bloke.

He sighed. "It's nothing, he's my brother and my girlfriend just admitted to screwing him and leaving me for him. So basically I came to look for him to confront him and we ended up getting more physical."

"Right, what's your names?" Gina asked.

"I'm Liam Hold and this pathetic traitor is Declan Hold." Liam said with a thick irish accent.

"Do you want to take this any further?" Sam asked Declan. He shook his head and she let go of him. He wiped his mouth and walked over to the dark haired woman, she looked pretty capable of having an affair. Not the sweet and innocent type. "We'll be thinking of you tonight." Declan smirked as he began to walk away. Liam pulled against Gina's grip, trying to get to his younger bother.

"Hey! Calm down or we'll have to nick you anyway." Sam warned.

"Ok, ok." Liam replied shrugging Gina off him and calming down. "But you probably don't know what it's like to find out you've been betrayed by the two people you'd trust with your life."

"Doesn't mean you can take the law into your own hands though, look if they hurt you like this then maybe their not worth it after all. Either learn to forgive and forget because after all he is your brother, or hold you're grudge but don't attack him." Sam said comfortingly.

"Yeah alright. I'll see ya later, well hopefully not later but you know what I mean." Liam mumbled before walking away.

"You think he'll really leave it?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? We may get a call out later about them, we may not." Gina replied.

* * *

Sam got back to the station, she told Gina she had to sort out some paperwork that other people had dumped on her desk while she'd been away. Then left her and went in her own direction.

When Gina had closed her office door Sam backtracked her steps and walked into the ladies toilets. She closed the cubicle and looked through her bag.

* * *

By the time Sam got back to CID everyone was back from their obbo, she sat at her desk and drummed her fingers absent mindly. Her thoughts swimming round and round.

"How was being on patrol?" Phil asked, but got no reply. He repeated his question. "Earth to Samantha. Are you listening?"

"What?" Sam asked, finally realising he was talking to her.

Phil laughed slightly. "I just asked how was being on patrol?"

"Oh fine, we broke up a fight, or a domestic I guess but arrested no one." Sam replied. "How was your obbo?"

"Alright, except one suspect got away. Other than that we got three out of four." Phil said.

"Ah well it's only a matter of time until one of you arrest him." Sam replied encouragingly.

"Yeah." Phil got up to photocopy a sheet of paper. He passed her desk and accidentally knocked off her back which she had put on the desk after shoving her box from the chemist in it. The contents spilt out, Sam got off her chair to pick the stuff up. Phil bent down to help. Everything except the box was now in the bag, they both reached for it and Phil saw what slipped out of the box. It wasn't pills but a pregnancy test with a single blue strip on the stick.

Sam shoved it in the box then in her bag before hurriedly walking out of CID to avoid Phil. She checked the time, it would be time for her to leave now anyway plus she already had her coat on. Nothing she needed at home so she walked extra fast down to her car.

Phil followed but by the time he got to her she was already driving back to Hugh's, he had a lot of unanswered questions. The only problem was asking Sam without a) outright accusing Hugh or rape and b) not scaring her away.


	16. Hurtful Words

Abi stood at the top of the stairs listening, her mum and Hugh had been in the kitchen for the past hour and half. There weren't any raised voices, loud bangs, sudden screams. Abi remembered when Sam used to be with other guys and they started arguing, there would have been lots of shouting. With one or two boyfriends there would also be smashes and crashes, screaming and then just silence. 

Abi realised that a single tear was rolling down her cheek, she wiped it away hurriedly. Trying not to think about how she used to have to mop her mum up, ring an ambulance when she'd never reply. It was those relationships that made her who she was, it made her strong but also made her vulnerable.

Abi quietly walked down the stairs, she started fearing the worse. She couldn't make out any noises at all. She walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. She was relieved to find that both Sam and Hugh were in the kitchen look happy. No signs of a battered woman. Hugh was inspecting a long white stick, Abi thought it was a pen.

"Hey Abi." Her mum smiled.

"Hiya mum, how was work?" Abi asked.

"Fine, I went on patrol with Gina. You been doing anything?"

"Not really, mainly watching television." Abi grinned. Laziness was the best. Abi didn't realise until that moment how much the memories had suddenly affected her. "Mum can I have a hug?"

Sam was a little confused as she opened her arms and her daughter fell into them. Abi held on to her. "I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart, but what's brought all this on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Abi lied. "Well I guess being abducted. I just don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me darling but there is something I need to tell you." Sam said.

Hugh walked over behind Sam, he crouched down so he was at Sam's level.

"What?" Abi asked, looking between the pair.

"You tell her." Sam said, thinking she'd appreciate it more if it came from Hugh.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister." Hugh said with a small grin.

"What?" Abi repeated, this time not believing it was true.

"Well I realised that I was late so took a test." Sam said. "I thought you'd be happy."

Abi thought she would have been before two but something wasn't right about this. One minute Sam wouldn't love Hugh, then she decided to move in with him which Abi accepted and liked but them having a child; it was too soon. Hugh had said before that they wouldn't be together right now, he was going to leave it for a while before showing that he loved her.

"Don't take it to heart Sammy, I think Abi's just jealous." Hugh said.

"What?!" Abi snapped. "I'm not jealous of that_ thing_ growing in her."

Sam stood up, Hugh did two. He stood behind her in a uniting way. "What's your problem? You're going to hate this child just because they're actually going to have a dad who cares? Because this child isn't a _mistake_?" Sam said nastily.

Abi looked at her in disgust. "You're a cold bitch, you know what I hate you." She said through gritted teeth before screaming: "I'm like I am because of you! Because of everything you've made me!"

Sam took it all in. "You can blame me all you like, but you can never stop being my daughter. So if I'm your worst enemy then you can hate yourself too because there will always be me in you."

"Really?" Abi asked. "Because I'd rather be the murderer's daughter than the copper's daughter. Because don't forget mum, I'm the result to you getting knocked up by a murderer."

**_Slap!_** She didn't mean to do it, really she didn't want to. But the hurtful things Abi had said made her snap and before she could realise what she was doing the palm of her hand had already collided with Abi's cheek.

Sam quivered as she looked at her daughter, she was so angry at her and so scared that she would lose her. Abi held her burning cheek, tears filled her eyes and she left. Slamming the front door behind her. Sam went to go after her but Hugh held her back.

"Sam she made her bed, she can sleep in it. Look I know she's your daughter but right now I'm worried about her, I'm worried about you. Getting stressed like this isn't good for your health or our child's. Abi can come back when she's cooled down, if not then she's meant all those things she's said to you and doesn't regret any of them.

Sam started crying. "you're right." She quickly wiped her eyes and Hugh held on to her.

* * *

Abi had been to the home her and her mother had once shared. She walked through the empty house looking at the pictures from when she was younger. She took the picture in her hands and began to cry softly. She wanted her mum to be the same person she had been before. For her sixth birthday she didn't have a birthday party, she didn't want one. She just wanted to spend the day with her mum. She could remember so well. 

_"So, why didn't you want a party?" Sam asked as they walked out of the swimming pool hand in hand._

_"Because I get to see my friends everyday at school but I hardly ever spend time with you." Abi replied._

_"Ah, I'm sorry darling about not being able to be there much." Sam said. "What d'you say about us going and getting an ice cream?"_

_"Cool!" Abi said excitedly._

Abi wiped her eyes for the third time that night, she had to expose Hugh for the abductor he was. And possibly even the rapist he was is her mother was pregnant. There was only one person who would be able to help her though.

**Thanks go to Emma who read part of this for me, cheers ma dears.**


	17. Telling The Truth

Phil looked checked the time on his television quickly, it was half six. He wasn't expecting any guests, but possibly the knocking was a good thing. It wasn't really healthy for him to sit around thinking about Sam and her life. The knocking started again and Phil went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Abi Nixon stood there. He let her in and in the light noticed her cheek. 

"Abi, what happened to your face? It's red raw." Phil asked concerned. "Wait is Sam alright? What's happened?"

"She's alright, well kind of." Abi started crying. "She's having a baby with Hugh."

Phil hugged her. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"No, well yes. Oh I can't explain very well because if I do then I'll be in trouble." Abi sniffed.

"Look Abi, don't worry about being in trouble I just need to know what's wrong." Phil said.

"Well I was abducted, Hugh took me so we could show my mum that when she was distraught he'd be there for her and comfort then. Then when I returned she'd admit how she loved him. I thought he was doing because he just wanted to prompt her to tell him the truth. But she never loved him. Anyway, he kept me at a house he'd rented opposite Peter Baxter's. One day he came home and was so angry, he was just furious at my mum but he was furious at someone else more. You. He said that he'd walked past the briefing room and saw the pair of you all over each other. He thought you were taking advantage because of her fragile state." Abi said.

"Fragile state?" Phil cut over her. "I was never all over your mother - no, there was one time when I comforted her but we were only hugging. He passed the window and looked angry or more shocked when he saw us. She didn't see him though, only I did."

"But he was saying that he needed to make her think I was going to die, or that I was dead just to toy with her and punish her for her actions. He made it sound like it had to get worse in order to get better. Well then apparently she broke into his house and took a laptop with all the evidence on so he abducted her too. He kept her in an abandoned underground tube station, he let me see her once but she knew I was acting differently. Seeing Hugh like he was perfect. She hated him then. But a couple of days later we were found and she was different, happy with him. I just thought she'd realised how much she loved him. But I wasn't aware of them sleeping with each other. I didn't think they were a couple. But now she's pregnant."

Phil took a deep breath, running all the facts through his mind.

"Right, are you prepared to make a statement?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Abi agreed.

"Then we'll do it first thing tomorrow." Phil replied. "We can't tonight as it's too late. You ok with that?"

Abi nodded, she wasn't up to it that night anyway. She was too tired and upset.

"Where are you staying?" Phil asked.

"Well my mum's house is empty so I can stay there." Abi said.

"No, you can stay here. It's better you being with me than on your own." Phil replied kindly.

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"How did you know where I lived?" Phil asked, later that night when they'd eaten dinner and were sat on the sofa together.

"My mum's address book at home." Abi replied.

"I see her detective streak rubbed off." Phil laughed. "It's the kind of thing she'd do."

"I know. Look I may come across as hating her and hating her job but I don't. I love her and I'm proud of her too." Abi said.

"Why don't you tell her?"

Abi sighed. "At the moment she won't listen, under normal circumstances she either wouldn't be around for me to say it or she wouldn't believe me."

"Maybe she doesn't believe you because she thinks your lying or just saying it to make her feel happy. When you tell her it has to come from your heart." Phil replied, it appeared that he talking about himself a bit. "Prove that what your saying is what you think and want."

Abi listened to him, recognising that he was talking about himself. Even if only a little bit of her was recognising it. Problem was she didn't want to recognise it too much because she'd rather it be just her and her mum for a while.

**Get enough reviews and I may update again today, so review!**


	18. Broken

Phil lay on his bed, Abi was in the room next to him. She was a great kid really she was and in a way he had a feeling that he was slightly attached to her but only in a small way. Like a step dad to a daughter, not romantically. Sam already had hold of his heart. He put his hands up behind him head, thinking. The last time he'd seen Sam smile without being under the influence of Hugh. When he'd seen her laugh. He loved her laugh. 

He moved his head and looked at pictures he had of her, pinned up next to his bed on the wall. There wasn't many but he kept them all together. A few pictures of her smiling up at him, one with him actually in it too and they're both laughing. Despite them not being friends for very long they'd had a few 'Kodak moments' after work together. Just so they had at least a couple of each other. There was even two portraits he had attempted to draw. He had used a whole rubber that day getting it perfect.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

His bedroom door creaked open and Abi walked in, she went and sat with him on his bed. "Hey, I couldn't sorry."

"It's ok. You're welcome to come in." Phil replied.

"Thanks." Abi said, blushing as she realised he only had his pyjama bottoms on. She looked around his room, a typical guys room really. Blue and red. Abi noticed the pictures. "When were these taken?"

"Oh well the one there with most people from CID was taken a couple of months ago. The one where she's in the black dress on her own then the other one where she'd still in the black dress and I'm in the tux was June and Jim's wedding. Then there's us doing a 'chav' pose as she so bluntly put it blaming her vocabulary on you. And the other is us on a Friday night at the pub with work - before we got drunk." Phil said going through them.

"What about the drawings, who did them?" Abi asked.

"Well I did, back at school I did a GCE, now known as a GCSE in Art. That's probably the most careful drawing I've ever done though." Phil admitted.

"Wow, no offence but you don't look much like a drawer." Abi said.

"None taken and I know I don't look very sophisticated for art." He laughed. She joined in with his laughing.

She bit her lip, which Phil noticed was a very Sam like thing to do. "Do you love her?"

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't want feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't want feel light when you're gone away**_

"All honesty yes, and it really hurts when I think that she's with Hugh." Phil admitted. "Problem is she knows what my past is like, and how many women I've had one-night stands with. I think she's scared of becoming another one of them."

"She has mentioned before about that being one problem why she'd never be able to go out with you." Abi said. "But you can't blame her if she doesn't have much faith in men. She's been hurt in the past. Plus after this, I don't know how she'll react to men."

Phil nodded sadly.

"I … I don't want you have a relationship with her." She blurted out selfishly.

"What, why?" Phil asked.

"Well with everything's that's happened and is what she's going to go through after tomorrow I want her to be just my mum for a while." Abi admitted. "I know it's selfish and I'm sorry but I do." She paused, making her mind up. "Plus …" She leant forward and kissed Phil softly.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Phil pulled away. "Abi you're a lovely girl but I don't find myself romantically attached to you."

"But you were being so nice." Abi said. "Oh I get it, look after me earn brownie points with mum?"

"No! I care about you. You're a great person but I don't love you. I_ really_ love your mum."

Abi gave him a small smile, feeling a little stupid. "Alright."

"Don't be upset." Phil said.

"I'm not, I just feel foolish."

"It's alright. I guess it's not your fault it's mine." Phil replied.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_**

**_And I don't want feel like I am strong enough_**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't want feel right when you're gone away_**

"What are you doing?!" Sam asked desperately as the her colleagues started cautioning Hugh, it was the next morning and Abi had given Jack the brief details before he'd gone to arrest Hugh with uniform, Terry and Phil.

Sam turned to a guilty looking Phil. "Is this your doing?"

"Sam we need to take you with us too." Terry said in a calm tone.

"What? Why? What have we don?" Sam asked confused.

"No you haven't done anything wrong Sam we just need to talk." Phil said.

"No, I don't want to go. Hugh don't leave me please." Sam begged him.

"Hey darling," Hugh cupped her face. "Don't worry we'll get this all sorted out. Don't stress yourself out, it isn't good for the baby."

Hugh was lead away and Terry walked out with Sam to a different car. Jack approached Phil. "Baby?!"

"Yes." Phil sighed. "You need to interview, she'll explain everything but Sam is pregnant and it's Hugh's."

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_**

**_And I don't want feel like I am strong enough_**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

**_And I don't want feel right when you're gone away_**

**- Broken by Seether feat Amy Lee. -**


	19. Fight No More

"Interview commences 11:03. Officers present are Detective Chief Inspector Jack Meadows and Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter." Jack said, sitting down after turning the tape on. "Also present is Dr Hugh Wallis and Dr Wallis' solicitor Adam Lees. Dr Wallis, is it true Detective Sergeant Samantha Nixon is pregnant?" 

"Yes that is true." Hugh replied.

"And is it also true that you are the father?" Jack asked.

"Yes that is also true."

"So how did this happen?" Jack asked. "Are you two in a relationship?"

"We are in a relationship."

"How long has this been going on for?" Jack asked, Phil was listening, waiting for the right moment to say something.

"Well it started a couple of days after she moved in with me." Hugh said.

"A couple of days! She was in a fragile state and you decided then would be the best time to seduce her?!" Phil spat.

"If anyone did the seducing then it was her, she came on to me." Hugh defended.

"But you didn't push her away?" Jack asked before Phil could say anything.

"No, by that time I'd already fallen in love with her." Hugh said.

"So have you regularly slept with her since?" jack asked.

"Yes most nights." Hugh answered.

"And she gave consent to every time?"

"Are you trying to imply that she's pregnant because I_ raped_ her? Because if that is so then you are wrong. She always gave consent, she always wanted it. She always enjoyed it. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me." Hugh shot back.

"Don't worry we will be asking." Phil said through gritted teeth.

"Good, and while your at it check she isn't too stressed out. I don't want her to damage her or the baby's health."

"Oh how caring." Phil said sarcastically. Phil looked across at Jack who gave a small nod. Phil almost happily got his folder out and took Abi's statement out of it. "You know what this is?"

Hugh shrugged. "Someone's written confession, let me guess somehow I wrote it?!"

"No, but it has got something to do with you. And Sam. Quite a bit about your relationship actually." Phil replied vaguely, he looked up and saw the curiosity that Hugh was trying to mask. "This here is a statement from none other than Abi Nixon. She's says quite a lot about you. Let's see there's:

_'Hugh said that if I left with him and we made it look like I'd committed suicide my mum would turn to him for support. He said that knowing her she'd probably think I was abducted and we could play on that by making her friends not sure whether I was abducted or had just ran away again …'_

_'I thought if I did this then it would sort out all our family problems. Hugh seemed like he wanted to help me and my mum a lot. He said that he loved her and that he knew what was best for her but she had to see it for herself first. He swore that once I was found safe and well everything would be ok. All the pain he'd put her through would be forgotten and she would just realise how great a friend he'd been.'_

My personal favourite must be this part though: _'Hugh not only loved mum though, he started getting obsessive. Like he thought only he could comfort her and be there for her. One day he saw Phil Hunter hugging her because she was crying. Later when he saw me he was really angry, saying that Phil was trying to ruin everything and steal her away. Phil isn't bad like that though, he's nice and generally cares for mum.'_

Sweet of her to refer to me as nice." Phil said, dripping poison into Hugh's wound. "So what have you got to say about that then Hugh?"

"It's a silly little girls word against mine. You know actually Sam and I expected Abs to try and hurt us in some way." Hugh said, keeping cool and calm.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well yesterday when we told her about the pregnancy she flipped. She didn't want us to have this baby. Abs and Sam argued and exchanged extremely heated words. Sam snapped and slapped Abi before Abi ran off. Then where did she go I wonder?" Hugh said pretending to think. He turned to Phil. "Your house? You two have cooked this up. You can't deny that you've always hated me being around. Especially recently when you were making up bull about a laptop. I only have one laptop for work purposes and Sam's been on it enough times. You think if I abducted her daughter, and then her, she'd come and have a baby with me?"

"Maybe you've threatened her." Phil said.

"Maybe you don't know what you're talking about." Hugh said smugly.

"Interview terminated 11:07." jack said, he turned the tape off and Phil opened the interview room door. "Can you take Dr Wallis back to his cell? Thank you."

A uniformed officer walked in to take him away while Phil and Jack went in the opposite direction. "What do we do now?"

"Go talk to Sam, see what she has to say." Jack replied, they went up to CSU where Sam was sat, fiddling with the bottom of her jumper sleeve. "Hi Sam."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Look lets go in here and talk yeah?" Jack said opening the door to the soft interview room. Sam followed him in with Ramini and Phil behind.

"So what's this about? Where's Hugh? Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"We want to talk to you about an allegation that's been made against him." Jack said.

"What kind?" Sam asked.

"Abduction and possibly rape." Phil replied.

"That's absurd, I've been with him." Sam said.

"We know, we want to know about this baby. Sam I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you straight. Did you give consent to Hugh having sex with you?"

Sam laughed. "You think Hugh raped _me_? No way, Hugh wouldn't do that to anyone. And he certainly hasn't done it to me. I always gave consent. Why are you asking stuff like this?"

"Well Abi came in today and gave a statement about him abducting her. As well as abducting you. Plus now your pregnant and we had to check he hadn't raped you too."

Sam sighed. "Look I'm sorry Jack but she's wasting your time. Abi and I had a row last night and I slapped her. Now the next morning she writes a statement about Hugh. She's just trying to get at us. She's just looking for attention and you've fallen for it. Hugh never hurt me, Hugh never will hurt me. Now we've cleared that up can you release him so we can go home?"

"Yeah, you can go and wait for him I just need to talk to these two a minute." jack said, Sam left the room. Shutting the door behind her.

"You're going to let him go?" Phil asked.

"Yes, he hasn't done anything wrong according to Sam. You have to admit it won't stand up in court, especially since she stayed with you last night."

"Yeah sorry guv but was I just suppose to send her back to her empty house?" Phil asked. He sighed. "Can I quickly go speak to Sam, not bring up about the laptop just quickly speak to her?"

"Sure but don't push her too far Phil." Jack warned.

Phil ran out of the room to catch up with Sam who was about to walk down the stairs. "Sam …"

"What do you want Phil/ If your going to keep brining up crap then leave it, I've had enough for one day." Sam said, feeling tired.

"I was just going to say that Abi's downstairs. Why don't you go speak to her?"

"No! I'm not going to talking to her, not after everything she's said." Sam replied.

"Oh come on Sam, she's your daughter. She's been through a lot."

"And I haven't?! What about me?! So far everyone listens to a deranged seventeen year old who's spreading lies for attention. She didn't have an overdose and have to have her stomach pumped! I'm your friend and you won't even believe me, so far all you believe is your own assumptions and Abi." She walked away before turning back. "You know the _only_ person who's cared about me and made sure _I _was ok is Hugh. And everyone hates him for caring about me so just leave me alone Phil."

"Sam I don't want to fight with you, look just stay safe. I do care. I don't want to see you get hurt." Phil said, holding on to her arm.

"I'd better go and wait for Hugh."

"Ok." Phil said, heartbroken that after everything she still chose being with Hugh over being with him.

_**I don't want to fight no more**_

_**I've run out of words to say**_

_**I see your aching inside**_

_**I wanna keep everyone away**_

_**I see your pain**_

_**You feel mine**_

_**I'm trying to make it**_

_**So you can shine**_

****

_**Your smile has faded**_

_**Except when he's around**_

_**Then it comes back**_

_**Big and proud**_

_**I don't want to fight no more**_

_**I've run out of words to say**_

_**I see your aching inside**_

_**I wanna keep everyone away**_

****

_**I wanna keep everyone away  
**_

_**I just wanna keep everyone away …**_

****

_**I don't want to fight no more**_

_**I've run out of words to say**_

_**I see your aching inside**_

_**I wanna keep everyone away**_

**-Fight No More by well me.  
Tune: "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls kinda-**


	20. Sleeping Through The Chaos

"What are we going to do now then?" Abi asked Phil as they walked out of the station together. 

"I don't know Abi, I've tried talking to your mum but she doesn't want to know. Unless ... well you talk to her?" Phil suggested.

"That wouldn't be able to work with Hugh around." Abi said.

"Well what if I get Hugh to come and meet me? Then while I'm keeping him away you go round and talk to her?"

"What will you talk about though? You're not his number one fan at the moment with all the accusations flying around." Abi said.

"I'll say that I just want the trust from him for once and all. That I'm worried about Sam or something. Or ... what if we both go to make sure she doesn't ring the police or something. I'll ring Hugh and tell him the DCI actually wants a word, he'll go to the station and hopefully leave her alone."

"That sounds better." Abi nodded.

"Ok, we'll go to around the corner of Hugh's street and park there then I'll ring him."

* * *

Within ten minutes Phil and Abi were sat around the corner and Phil was dialling Sam's number. "It's not getting through."

"Who are you ringing?" Abi asked.

"Your mum's mobile. Only number I have."

"Oh Hugh accidently broke her phone. He said that it would be ine as he could use his and ... it wasn't an accident was it?" Abi asked.

Phil shook his head. "Probably not, probably told her to use his phone so he could check on her calls and also so she didn't get personal calls he didn't know about. It's another way of cutting her off from the world."

Abi sighed, disgusted at the man she was going to call dad. "Do you want Hugh's number?"

"Yeah go on then." Phil replied. He punched in the number as she went through it, he checked it with her and then pressed call. Making a mental note to save the number for future use, despite Hugh knowing he would have called if today's new plan didn't work. After three rings the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Phil recognised the voice straight away, his heart dropping at her simple word. "Hello?"

"Hi, is hugh there please?" He asked formally, not knowing whether she recognised him but hoping she didn't otherwise she may not pass over.

"Yeah hang on. Hugh, it's for you."

"Thanks, you cup of teas on the table." A manly voice said getting louder as the phone was brought closer to his mouth. "Hello?"

"Hugh it's DS Hunter." Phil stuck with the formalities, knowing it would sound more professional and more like he was at work.

"Ah Phil, what can I do for you now? Want me to test the new prison cell 3000?" He asked sarcastically.

"No Hugh, I'm calling on behalf of the DCI. He says he wants you to come in, he needs to talk to you. I think he may need your help on a case. With your geographical experience you'd be able to help alot. Especially since our best profiler is now at your house."

"After everything that happened you and your DCI want a _favour_?" Hugh asked incredelous.

"Yeah well it benefits for you really, form of an apology; guvn'r helps your CV. Plus it's because your the _only_ one who could help with this sort of thing." Phil said, he had to swipe at Abi who'd began sniggering at Phil buttering Hugh up.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess I _could _come in. Be there as soon as possible." Hugh said, with a proud tone. "Bye."

Phil shut the phone off then both him and Abi fell about laughing.

"You positive he won't take mum with him?" Abi asked.

"You kidding, Hugh knows if Sam went that it would be her job to help profile. Naa, he'll want all the glory for himself." Phil said, knowing Hugh too well.

* * *

Just under ten minutes and Hugh was out the house and driving off to Sun Hill Police Station. Phil and Abi got out of the car and went down to the house. They knew they didn't have long before Hugh would get there, realise he'd been set up and shoot back to the house faster than a bullet. Phil and Abi knocked on the front door a couple of times with no answer. They peered through the living room window and found her sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Confused they knocked the window.

"There's something wrong." Phil said panic igniting from his stomach.

"Mum." Abi called, tone full of emotion. They made their way around the side of the house. Phil pulled out his ASP and decided to smash the biggest window - not only for them both to fit through but also because it would cost Hugh more.

When they were both inside they ran towards the living room. Abi sat next to her mum, hugging her tight. "Come on mum get up."

"No, I want to sleep." Sam replied, eyes still shut and body relaxed.

Phil picked up a packet of sleeping pills that were beside Sam's mug of tea that Hugh had mentioned in the phone call. "I think she's taken these."

Abi looked at them. "She's pregnant, she'd never take them. What if Hugh got her to take them? So he could go out without her disappearing?"

Phil shrugged. "Sam ... Sam have you taken these?"

"I just need to sleep. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Come on mum we've got to go, Hugh's drugged you, again." Abi said softly.

"No, Hugh loves me." Sam replied. "I love him."

"If drugging someone is drugging them then sure he loves you." Abi answered. She had to be hard to be fair.

The phone started ringing, Abi walked over to it and picked it up.

"Sam, is that you? Are you ok? Is anyone with you? Look darling Abi and Phil might be trying to get into the house. Whatever you do don't let them in ok? Sam? SAM?! ..." Abi hung up.

"We need to move, quickly. Hugh's just rung on his mobile, he knows we're trying to get in. I'm guessing he's already been to the station." Abi said.

"We can't leave her, not like this and not with him." Phil said.

Abi made a split second decision. "We take her with us."

Phil nodded in agreement, they pulled her to her feet. Sam was moaning about having to leave and wasn't steady on her feet so Phil picked her up with his arm under her knees. Sam fell asleep against his chest and Abi lead them out of the house, using the key she still had to unlock the front door. They walked out, a neighbour looked at them curiously.

"Drunk." Abi lied, the neighbour still looked at them suspiciously so Abi dug into Phil's pocket and pulled out his warrant. The woman gave one long nod before going back to her own buisness, although still wondering about what was going on.

* * *

Hugh ran through the open front door, calling Sam's name. DCI Jack Meadows followed him into the room. Hugh checked in the living room where he'd left her but she wasn't there. He tried the rest of the hosue and saw the broken window. "You see this is what happens when a troubled teenager and a jealous friend and let loose!"

"You don't have proof that it was Abi or Phil." Jack said, knowing it was pretty obvious.

"I didn't name any names but you knew exactly who I was talking about because lets face it you know it's them too." Hugh replied with a hint of smugness. "Phil and Abi have her, if you won't do anything about it. I will."


	21. Container Yard Again

**I was and still am having problems with computer and deleting files so didn't think updating was appropriate but here's a nice long chapter for you. Please review x **

"What are we going to do now then? When mum wakes up?" Abi asked Phil as he drove. She was sat in the middle seat in the back of the car, leaning forward.

"I really don't know." Phil sighed and looked worriedly across at Sam, sitting in the passenger seat limply. "Abs - "

"It's Abi!" Abi cut over him, shuddering at the name.

"Oh sorry it's just Hugh ..."

Seeing where the sentece was going she answered with: "Yeah well Hugh calls mum Sammy but it doesn't man she likes it. She claims that it sounds more like a cat."

Phil laughed. "Yes it does ... Abi," Phil staretd again. "On the floor there's my mobile phone, switch it off and take the battery out."

Abi did as instructed. "Done, now why did I do that?"

"So Sun Hill can't trace us through it, they have amazing technology that can pick up signals and a rough circle of activity from a phone with a battery in." Phil replied.

"Ah. Well under different circumstances; cool. In times like this; clever thinking!" Abi commented. "Where are going then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. If we go somewhere with significance then it may jog her memory into thinking about everything that's happened and what Hugh's done. What about Pat Kitson's neighbours house?" Phil suggested.

"Are you kidding?! She'll wake up and have a panic attack!" Abi stated laughing.

"Good point. Baxters?"

"Baxter will be there." Abi said uncertainly.

"Yeah but in a way him and your mum are kind of close, they understand each other. He'll let us stay there won't he?" Phil asked, starting to doubt his idea.

"I don't know, why don't we wait for mum to wake up and ask her?" Abi asked with friendly sarcasm.

Phil laughed. "You have your mothers wit."

There was a short silence, broken by Abi saying: "Are you going to tell her that you love her after this has hopefully all finished?"

"Don't really know, depends how this all pans out I guess and whether I have the courage to say anything at all." Phil admitted.

Abi smiled then sighed. "People say I'm so much like her, I wish I was more like her though actually. She's so brave and strong and independant.. Well, she appears to be independant. I know she isn't really, I know she longs to be loved like everyone else but hides it behind her stubborness."

Phil looked back at her. "Hey, you're a strong person too. Very strong for your age. And it takes a strong person to stand up to Hugh and try to win your mum back like this. She's lucky to have you - even if she doesn't know it at the moment. Anyway, lets focus on where we're going to hide out just for now."

"How about the container yard?" Abi asked smartly.

"Put her in a container?" Phil asked confused.

"No!" Abi laughed. "They have a work station there with a tea room for the blokes when there on break. There's like a small kitchen, sofa, one of them portable heater things. We could hide there with her. It's Tuesday and I know that they don't work on Wednesday plus..." she looked at her watch, "they'd have finished work by now so we can break in without anyone seeing. They don't bother with security."

"How do you know all this?" Phil asked mesmorised by all the information.

"Hugh, he had to find the right day to put me in the container."

"You are a smart girl Abi." Phil grinned and drove towards the container yard.

* * *

Hugh stood in Sun Hill Police station reception area, waiting for Jack to give him an update on his abducted girlfriend. Jack greeted him politely.

"Screw formalities Jack, where's Sam?" Hugh asked impatiently.

"I'm organising searches for Samantha, Phil and Abigail. We're checking each of their houses, all the B and B's in the area as well as local Hotel's." Jack informed him.

"And how long's that going to take eh? They could be anywhere. Honestly Jackhow did you let this happen? Phil is _your _officer, _your _responsibility. You knew he wasn't happy about Sam and I having a relationship. You should have watched him closer.

Phil probably abducted Abs and then Sam to begin with, when his plan to force Sam into a relationship didn't work and she turned to me instead he got jealous and has convinced Abs now." Hugh speculated.

Jack didn't want to admit it but Hugh's story did sound a little likely. What with Phil hurling accusations at Hugh most days, Abi's sudden change in behaviour added to the new tension between Sam and Phil. However, something certainly wasn't right. Jack had a sneaking suspicion that Phil and Hugh were just rival lovers trying to blame whatever they could on the other.

However it didn't explain Phil and Abi taking Sam, Phil would only do something that rash if he truly believed Sam was in danger, right?

"This is all going to end in tears ..." Jack muttered under his breath. "Mainly Sam's."

* * *

Sam Sam groaned quietly, Abi ran towards her. Sam was laying on the sofa in the tea room at the container yard's workers station, a blanket had been thrown over her to keep her warm. Abi had been discussing with Phil what they were going to do and what they were going to say to her.

"Hey mum." Abi spoke softly. Sam groaned in response, still half asleep. Her eyelids were heavy and she fell into a deep sleep again. "Oh Phil, look at what Hugh's done to her."

"I know Abi." Phil sighed. "But the damage runs deeper doesn't it? There's the brainwahsing and the baby. Sam seems to think Hugh's brilliant and kind. We need to make her realise the truth. I think now is our last chance."

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

_'I'm exhausted, I can hear Abigail and Phil around me but can't listen to what they're saying or respond. What the hell have they done to me?!'_

_'I'm furious! How dare Phil and his brand new sidekick break into **my **house and abduct **my **fiancee. I really want, I really need to find them. If they undo all my careful work then I'm screwed!' _

_'I'm worried, Sam looks ill. I don't believe Hugh would go and drug Sam **again!** He could kill her at this rate, especially with her being pregnant. I hope Abi and I can get through to her before the "cavalry" arrive. First and probably last time I'd ever not want the police to find me.'_

_'I'm anxious, Hugh keeps breathing down my sodding neck about being a good DCI and finding Sam before it's too late. He's acting like they'd kill her. He seems a little bit angry too. But then can you blame him? Maybe he's only like this because of he's worried.'_

_'I'm scared, mainly for mum. A little about the consequences. What will we say when mum wakes up? Will she listen? Will we get through to her? I love her so very much, I'm just scared for her . I want her and I to be mother and daughter again.' _

**As you've read a couple of oneshot sentences there. In case you didn't realise it went Sam, Hugh, Phil, Jack and then Abi. Please review x x**


	22. Three Little Words

Phil looked across at Sam, then Abi and then the surroundings. "Abi, I don't think this is the best place to be. They may come and check here straight away. We _do _need a place with significance but somewhere that less people know about."

"Well ... there is the abandoned undergroud. That's where Hugh kept mum when he abducted her as well. He took me there to see her, back then I liked Hugh and she hated him, she didnt want anything to do with him. But then it all rapidly changed." Abi admitted.

"Is it far?" Phil asked.

"No, it's a couple of streets away from Hugh's house. That's how he noticed it, there's a staff enterance down an alley that's how he used to get in." Abi said.

"Right." Phil picked Sam up again and they went out to his car, checking that no one was around. They scrambled into the car, buckling up before Phil drove to the underground.

* * *

Abi opened a door. "This was where he kept her." 

Phil looked around, dirty grey walls and floor. There was a thin blanket on the floor as well. "Wow, the Ritz!"

Abi laughed. "I know it's nothing special is it?"

He nodded. "Is there anything else, more warm. We need to put her somewhere."

"Well Hugh kept more blankets and stuff of hers in the ticket booth." Abi replied.

"Ok, you stay with her and I'll go get some more blankets." Phil said walking out to the platform and placing her down on the floor. Abi sat down beside her and put an arm round her, Sam's head rolled on to her shoulder.

Phil left them and Abi gently planted a kiss on her mum's head. Sam groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She stretched, aching all over. "Mum, you're awake!" Abi put her arms around her and hugged her tightly but Sam's body stiffened. Abi pulled away, hurt by her mother's reaction.

Phil returned carrying stuff for them, he put a blanket on the floor for them to sit on. Abi went and sat on it, leaving space for Phil and Sam. Sam got up and stayed standing. She looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked. "What did you do to me to make me so tired?"

"We?! We did nothing mum! _Hugh_ drugged you, he gave you sleeping pills so you stayed in the house while he went out. Mum we had to get you out, you wouldn't be safe staying with him. He's dangerous." Abi said, standing up too. She took a step towards her mum but Sam took a step back.

Sam was trying to block out everything she was saying but was finding it incredibly hard. "No!" She said through gritted teeth. "You're wrong. You're lying!"

"I'm not though, and you know it."

Sam's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "Hugh loves me, and I love him!"

"Is that why he drugs you?" Phil asked.

"I just wanted to sleep!" She insisted, tears starting to slip outof her eyes. " I needed to sleep."

Abi walked over and put an arm around her as she cried. Abi lead her over to the blankets and sat her down. Sam lay her head on Abi's shoulder crying, Abigail storked her mother's hair calming her down. Phil sat on the other side of Sam so she was in the middle. He looked across at them, Sam was so confused. She was pretty much torn between choosing her daughter and her friend who was secretly in love with her or the guy who has convinced her that he loves her and wants a family with her.

"Why did no one care?" Sam blurted out sobbing. "When I went missing too, whay was the investigation stopped and no one looked for me or Abi. No one cared that i had gone."

"What?! Sam everyone was looking for you and Abigail. We didn't give up looking. We didn't give up hope either." Phil said honestly thinking about how he hoped she would come back and just fall into his arms. 'Who said no one was searching?"

"I don't ..." Sam bgean to remember pieces of when it was said. "Hugh said it, I'm pretty sure."

"When?" Abi prompted. "Where were you?" Neither twigged that if they showed the grey room with the blanket then she'd remember because that room was _the _room. "What was he doing?" Abi asked desperately.

"I can't remember where we were, but he was hugging me and I was upset." Sam said, looking straight ahead at the wall on the opposite side of the platform.

"Well he lied, and he played on your emotions. You stick up for him and defend him because the whole station will remember people looking, and if you think we're lying then there will be records of where we looked, why we looked, what dates." Phil said. "Now it's odd that he'd lie about us searching for you isn't it?" Unless he was trying to make you think we didn't care and that he only cared."

"No, I got confused. It mustn't of been Hugh that said it." Sam shook her head, she stood up and walked towards the edge of the platform. She looked down at the rails, her eyes blurring with tears.

"But you aren't are you? You say you are because you don't want to lose Hugh. Despite him hurting you, possibly raping you."

"He didn't rape me!" Sam's voice rose. "I kissed him! Not him forcing me into it. Now I'm sorry if that causes problems but frankly I don't care because with him I'm happy."

"Oh really?" Phil asked.

"Yes, really!" Emotion taking over her, she sniffed. "For the first time in ages I'm truly happy. Someone cares about me."

"Phil cares about you!" Abi blurted out.

"No Abi please." Phil hissed, knowing it was too late.

"What?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

"Tell her." Abi urged, Phil shook his head ashamed. Abi sighed. ""He ... He ... he's a very good friend mum."

Sam had a little thought beginning to nibble away at her, she hoped thatwhat she was thinking wasn't going but she had a feeling it was. With all Phil's strange behaviour and the lengths he was going to. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and just sighed. "Then why can't you be haooy for me Phil?"

"Because Hugh doesn't deserve you, and I want to see him put in jail for messing up Abi and your lives." Phil admitted.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to the toilet." Abi said getting up, Abi and Phil exchanged a brief smile for encouragement. Sam noticed it. As Abi left Sam and Phil both sat in silence thinking about Phil's love life. Sam took a deep steadying breath, preparing her for his answer before asking. "Are you or are you not sleeping with Abi?"

"Eh, what makes you say that?" Phil asked.

"You have a track record and she's a pretty seventeen year old who lives with you and is wrapped around your little finger."

"Well I could say the same about you!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're a pretty forty one year old who was vulnerable and in need of support and ended up falling in love with your abductor." Phil shot back.

"He's not my abductor." Sam hissed loud and frustrated.

"Course, he's your fiancee right?"

"Right." Sam agreed. "And you haven't answered my question yet."

"Why does it bother you so much, jealous?" Phil asked tactfully.

"No I'm not jelaous but I'm guessing from your reaction that you are together." There was a long pause. "...How could you? You were my bestfriend and she's my daughter. She's sixteen years younger than you!" You could have had anyone Phil, why her? Is this some kind of revenge? I wouldn't listen to you so you hurt me by sleeping with Abi?"

"No, Sam I'm not sleeping with Abi. I never have done either. We've kissed once but I pushed her away, it hurt her a little when I did that but we're ok now. I told her that I don't love her, she understands because ... because ..." He sighed, knowing it was now or never. "I love you."

His last three little words sunk into her mind slowly. "So you've done all this because ..." She tralied off.

"Yes."

She sat down again beside him heavily.

"I'm not expecting you to melt into my arms now but I had to tell you." Sam looked up and saw tears in his eyes, it made her own eyes prick. "I tell you because I genuinly love you and I want you to be safe. I know Hugh's brainwashed you into forgetting everything he's done but Sam try to remember those pictures he took of you, tied up and in your underwear. Doing that isn't love, it's sick and about power."

Sam began to cry and Phil brought her down so her head was resting on his crossed legs. 'I _do_ remember. I felt so dirty. I thought he was going to rape me afterwards, I was really scared. And I ... I just wanted you, I wanted you to come and help me. To save me."

* * *

"Look sorry Hugh, I have to go, ask acting DC Gary Best and he'll give you and update." Jack said, leaving Sun Hill through the front exit. Jack was going to go and check the three container's yards that they expected Abigail's captator had kept her. 

'Right Dr Wallis, well the DCI is going to the three container's yard that we suspected Abigails Nixon was kept at in a container to see if DS Hunter and Abi have taken DS Nixon there. I'm also going to Baxter's house to see if there are any 'guests' there." The young DC told Hugh.

"Wait, why there?" Hugh asked.

"We thought they might try and use special places with importance throughout the case to keep her so the surrounding adds to their persuasive argument, You see Abi's grown up with a criminal profiler as a mother so she's bound to pick up on things. now if you swapped the roles around and it was Abi who was the abducted and Sam the abductor then we'd be searching hotels because she'a mother, but as a profiler we should be searching significant places."

"Right." Hugh said thinking. "Cheers DC Best."

Hugh walked out of the station and towards his car, he had an idea. One that CID wouldn't think of.

* * *

Phil stroked Sam's silky hair absent mindly as she lay, still with her head on his lap. Abi had been a while but Phil guessed she was giving him some time. "I understand why you think Hugh's so wonderful; it's because he crushes you right? Make you think you're worthless and no one cares about you. But then when he gets you to your lowest point he suddenly lifts you up. Telling you how special and precious and loved you are. And by doing this he makes you think he's the only one who loves you, he manages to control your love life. But then he also controls you by your phone. he told you that he accidentally broke it and you can use his but it's so he can check who you've called. But he'll ask you when you least expect it - he'll shout at you and scare you about a two minute phone call. Then make _you _feel guilty because he'll go all emotional about how he fears you're having an affair or you going to be lead astray and leave him for someone else. _You'll _end up apologising and begging him not to leave you. Is it just the phone? Has he gone on to friends yet saying 'we don't need them' or 'we've got eachother'. I don't doubt he does probably love you. But he controls you more than he loves you. And it's not fair on you." 

He heard her sigh deeply, tears running across her face and on to his trousers. Phil continued in a whisper. "He is right about something though, you _are _precious and special and _very, very_ loved."

"Thank you." Came the soft reply. He carried on stroking her hair until he felt her sleping again, her breathing even and she was so peaceful. Abi walked down the platform and sat beside her mum.

"How is she doing?" Abi asked.

"I got through to her, I think she's realised just how bad Hugh is."

* * *

Jack was driving back to the station when he saw Hugh's car driving in the opposite direction and he seemed to be in a rush. Rummaging around on the passanger seat he picked up his radio and turned it on. "Sierra Oscar from DCI Meadows, my location is Canely High street. I've just spotted Dr Wallis driving past and I fear he may know where Sam, Phil and Abigail are. Can I plase have discreet back up to follow him in case he finds them and somehting kicks off." 

_"DCI Meadows from Sierra Oscar back up on way." _

Jack got to the roundabout and turned around, following Hugh. Radio on his lap so he could keep giving directions to back up.

* * *

"How did you manage to get through to mum?" Abi asked. 

"Well to begin I admitted to loving her, then I just told her the truth like breaking the phone, crushing her." Phil said. "I basically told her the truth to Hugh's actions."

Sam's eyes half opened, she could hear echoing footsteps but no one else seemed to hear them. She shut here eyes again.

"Sammy?"

Sam's eyes opened and Phil felt her tense, saw Abi freeze and his own spine curl as the name echoed around them menacingly.

**_Oooooo cliffhanger :D Please review xoxoxoxox_**


	23. Hypnotize

Abi, Phil and Sam all jumped to their feet at the calling, Sam looked petrified. Abi and Phil took one of Sam's hands each and they pulled her along, running. "There's a lockable gate up ahead, the keys are in the ticket office." Abi said as they got closer to the ticket office. Their footsteps echoing around the tunnels.

"I'll get the keys, you keep running and I'll catch you up." Phil said, he darted into the room and looked on the wall where all the keys were. He hurriedly read the labels and grabbed the correct ones before running out the office again. Hugh caught sight of him and followed at a brisk walk. Turning into a jog. Phil ran through the gate and Abi slammed it shut with a clang. Phil fumbled with the keys as Hugh got closer, but pulling himself together he locked the metal gate. Phil walked backwards to where Abi had her arm around her mother, Sam was facing inwards. Too frightened to look Hugh in the eyes. She felt like one look would hypnotize.

"Come along Sammy, open the gate. You need to come home." Hugh said calmly through the triangular bars.

Phil held the key out to her. She looked at it then looked up at him. "Your choice Sam, you can choose whether Hugh comes in and we all talk about this or whether he stays out there."

Sam slowly took the key from Phil and moved towards the gate, she hovered in front of the lock contemplating letting him in or keeping him out when Hugh reached through the triangle bar and grabbed hold of her wrist tightly. Sam locked eyes with him for the first time since being in the underground tunnel. "Hugh let go ... Hugh I can't unlock the door unless you let go."

Hugh did so, thinking he was triumphant. Sam took a step back and dropped the key on the floor, shaking her head at him. Phil and Abi took hold of her, hugging her tightly and lovingly. There was an almighty crash which made them all jump violently, Hugh had kicked down the ate and was attempting to climb over it. Abi ran in front, Phil held Sam's hand as they ran together.

* * *

"DCI Meadows to Sierra Oscar, can you tell back up that I'm at the old Sun Hill underground where I've followed Hugh's car to. Waiting for back up to arrive before entering but tell them to hurry as trouble could be heading this way fast."

He lent over and rummaged in his glove compartment, taking out the blown up passport pictures of Sam, Abi, Phil and Hugh. As the back up cars arrived he got out and waitd for them to do the same.

"Right, as you all probably know we're looking for this woman." He called holding up the picture of Sam. "DS Samantha Nixon. She'll probably be in the company of these two people ... DS Phil Hunter and her daughter, Abigail Nixon. Now her fiancee, Dr Hugh Wallis ... has just recently entered the building and there is tension between him and DS Hunter over DS Nixon. Now this is going to be a sensitive arrest, either way so tread carefully. Also make sure DS Nixon is not put into any more danger, plus be aware that DS Nixon is pregnant and Dr Wallis is the father so if anything should harm her or the baby all hell will break loose. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Let's go this way." Phil said, guiding them down a passage. They came to a long tunnel. "Is that a turn at the end?"

"Think so." Abi said. They moved faster and discovered that the 'turn' was really just a shadow from far back. They were at a dead end, turning back around Hugh was coming towards them. Now they were trapped, with Hugh in front and a wall behind. Where did they turn to for help?

"Maybe I should just go back with him." Sam said, Phil and Abi turned back to face her. "What? After all this you want to go back to him?"

"Well if I do then this running and hiding will be over. At the moment we're stuck, all he wants is me. What's it gonna hurt if I go with him?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know that you want this all to be ver but this isn't the way. Now we will get out of this fine, and he will pay for the damage he's caused." Phil promised. "Just bare with me ok? Abi, stand behind me with your mum." Phil instructed. He gently touched his trusty ASP in his pocket, if the worst came for the worst then he'd flciked it out and do what needed to be done.

Hugh stopped a couple of meters away from Phil. "Get out of my way Hunter."

"No Hugh, all your schemes and all your manipulation is coming to the end. Sam isn't afraid of you anymore, she's _not_ scared."

"Is that why she's hiding behind you?" Hugh asked. Phil moved back so he was next to Sam. His arm around her waist. Perfect what he said had worked, he now could see Sam and she could know he was talking to her.

"Sammy. What they been saying eh? That I'm violent? That I'm weird? Sammy I'm not like that, you know I'm not like that because you know me."

They could hear calling, faint and distant but it was there. "Sam?! ... Phil?!"

"Go now Hugh, you can just get away no charges but go." Phil said, desperate to stop Hugh from filling her head with more pathetic words.

"You see what they'e doing, they're trying to push me away but I won't go. Because I won't give you up." Hugh said.

"Please Hugh, just leave her be." Abi begged.

Hugh was acting like he couldn't hear Abi's pleas, he now had eye contact with Sam. "I want you Sam, I _need_ you. I can't cope without you Sammy, if you aren't with me then I just throw myself into my work. The same way as you do to fight love, but there's no point fighting our feelings anymore. Fighting each other. I know that the things you've done have only been because of what Abi and Phil have put into your head."

"Don't listen Sam he's lying." Phil told her.

"Am I Sam? Am I lying when I say that I love you and want to be with you? With you _and_ our unborn baby. Do you really want to raise another child alone?"

"Mum please, he's praying on you and all your weaknesses." Abi tried.

People started running up behind Hugh, police. Colleagues. Jack was in front, he neared them and looked at the scene before him. "Step away Hugh." Jack ordered.

Hugh stepped to the side. Sam broke away from Phil and Abi crying, she ran to Hugh who wrapped her in his arms protectively. She cried against his chest and he felt his own eyes sting at the thought of having her back.

"NO!" Abi screamed, beginning to cry. Sam hid her face in Hugh's chest trying to ignore everything that was going on around her.

"Abi, Phil. I'm going to have to arrest you. Come on." Jack said gently.

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THOUGH! IT'S _YOUR _FAULT I WAS ABDUCTED. LIKE IT WAS YOUR FAULT I TOOK THE OVERDOSE, THAT WAS ONLY TO MAKE YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY DAD. AND EVEN THEN YOU LIED, SAYING I WAS THE RESULT OF A ONE NIGHT STAND. BUT _AFTERWARDS, _YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SAY THAT YOU WEREN'T TELLING ME TO 'PROTECT' ME BUT YOU WERE ONLY PROTECTING YOURSELF AND YOUR JOB! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, I USED TO BE THE ONE WHO MOPPED YOU UP AND RANG THE HOSPITAL IF YOU COULDN'T MOVE. MAX HARDY DIDN'T CARE, MAX HARDY WAS OUT DRINKING AGAIN. I WAS _SIX _AND I HAD TO LISTEN WHILE HE BEATED YOU AND LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!"

Sam turned to face her daughter and wiped her eyes. "Don't you dare bring Max up! You think you've had it bad? You weren't the one he used to hit! You weren't the one who had to get beaten over and over again." Sam turned and lifted the bottom of her top. On her lower back were multiple scars, like someone had scratched her over and over again. "I still have the marks that will always be with me so I never forget. Do you not remember _why _we left? You gave him a little cheek about him not being your dad, he took it out on me. You tried to stop him and he threw you against the stairs! I didn't want him to start on you, so we left together. But you know you're right, I'm so terrible to you and I'm such a terrible mum and I've already caused you enough pain so Jack i don't want to press charges against either of them ... but they better not come anywhere near me again."

Abi started crying more heavily as Hugh lead Sam away. "A few words and she's back aroudn his little finger."

"I know." Phil said, his own eyes stinging with tears. "We might as well go back to mine."

"We've lost her for good haven't we?" Abi asked sniffing.

"It looks that way." Phil admitted, sniffing.

**Hehe, I'm dragging this fic on and on and on. So thank you to everyone who's staying motivted and reviewing. Loves ya. Beccy xoxoxo**


	24. Alternative

_**Well I can't really hug my reviews so I'll do the next best thing, review a fic they (and i but shhh) like. **_

After dropping the charges and going back to Hugh it was obvious that there was going to be extreme tension between sam and Phil so Jack and Neil agreed to put them on altenative working days. Phil worked Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Sam worked Tuesday and Thursday. Phil had heard that Sam had gone home first then come back the next day and requested them days. He supposed that Hugh had advised her to take them days. Less working days, more days to control, watch over her, and have her all to himself. CID staff noticed how detatched she was becoming, not going down the pub after work. She didn't realise it herself but deep down she missed Phil. She was friendless without him despite being friends with everyone in CID.

Until bubbly new recruit DC Jo Masters started working at Sun Hill CID. She was given all the gossip so it felt like she'd witnessed everything that had happened. Jo made friends with Sam easily, Sam was glad of the company. Jo really changed her, she started cheering up, she laughed more and talked more.

CID, including Jack who hadn't approved of Jo at first because she'd arrived to stop the fueding between him and DI Manson despite being just a DC, were grateful that she had arrived and brought Sam back with added extras. They knew she was now vulnerable and much more dependant but she was happy, working hard and talkative.

Phil however wasn't as talkative or happy. He was throwing himself into his work the way Sam used to. Jo managed to make him crack a few smiled with her wit and sarcasm but he never kept the smile on his sad face.

A month and a week later though Phil walked into CID with a smile planted on his face. It was valentines day, and despite not having a date, knowing Sam would be sharing the day with hugh he was happy because Abi had a date with a guy from her college. From what Phil had heard the guy sounded great, and he made Abi happy which was the main thing. She'd had a lot of hurt and pain in her life, this guy sounded promising. Phil thought about Sam, celebrating with her abductor and despite it bringing sadness to his heart he still smiled. He had a subtle, unexplained happiness because although he thought about Sam twenty four hours he was finally moving on.

* * *

Abi had returned to college after the ordeal, she was starting to make everything a daily basis. Taking each day as it came by. News about her abduction had spread around the college and she was often asked about it. But she told people that the last thing she wanted to do was talk about one of the most painful experiences in her life. It was right up there with 'losing my mum' and 'hearing Max attemtping to beat my mum to death'. She only confided absolutely everything in Phil and Todd. Todd was a guy on her fashion couse but in the year above, as straight as they come and as gorgeous as ever. He had dreamy brown eyes and he had dark floppy hair with a small goatee and a tatoo on his back. It was two black wings on each of his shoulder blades with his little boy's name in the middle. His little boy, Ben, was a year old. Todd and Ben's mother had rushed into a relationship and without getting married had a baby but then Todd's girlfriend cheated on him with his brother. When Todd's ex couldn't cope with the baby she handed him over to Todd.

Abi had met Ben, who was looked after by Todd's mum while he was at college and fallen in love with the gorgeous little boy. But that was back when Todd and Abi were just friends. Abi had liked Todd alot then, and Todd had liked her alot too but knew if anything was to work then she had to love Ben too. Todd knew after looking at Abi's face as she saw his little kid that she liked him and wasn't faking it.

Abi finished designing her dress for the fashion show and her assignment when she caught Todd's eye and smiled beautifully. He asked her out on a date for valentine's day and she was couting down the hours until she left to get ready just for him. She felt lucky, despite the family background. She smiled, another thing that she liked about Todd. Despite telling him all the history he didn't run a mile, he just felt sorry for her and supported her.

* * *

A week later Sam and Jo were writing up paperwork on their desks which were by each other when Jo decided to disclose some gossip she'd heard, not thinking that maybe it would cause bad feelings.

"Ah you know DS Hunter, well apparently he's looking after this girl that is his friends daughter and she wanted a car for her birthday but never go it so he's going to buy it for her." Jo told Sam.

Sam's mouth dried. "That's nice of him."

_What does he think he's doing? Abi's _my_ daughter not his. I can't believe he's buying her a car, I was going to buy her the car she wanted but then she went missing. I had the money in the bank, still do actually. Should I buy it for her? Prove that i still care despite our differences? It might be a good idea._


	25. Building Bridges

Months passed with no more letters, any phonecalls, any visits or even any mention of Sam since the money was sent, Abi brought the car she wanted and used the left over money for the expensive driving lessons. Phil would carry on each day, leaving the past behind him. Yet during the night he'd lay in bed staring at Sam's picture, he'd think about what she would look like by that point, whether she ever thought about him or Abi.

Phil finished work one night and was walking down Canely High Street towards the ASDA to get some food for dinner. He saw a heavily pregnant woman drop a shopping bag, he ran over and helped her pick the bag up. "Thanks." A husky voice said and Phil knew it straight away, even after seven months of only having to imagine her voice. Phil looked up and locked eyes with the woman forever in his thoughts, she took the bag and pulled away feeling awkward. Phil attempted to strike up a conversation and break the thick ice. "I didn't realise it was you." He admitted shifting from one foot to the other.

"Would you not of picked it up if you had realised?" Sam asked.

"If it meant we could talk then I still would have done." Phil said.

"Well thanks." Sam said again, not knowing what else to say.

"How are you now?" Sam asked.

"I'm alright."

"How about Abigail?" Sam wondered.

"She's good, she loves her car." Phil told her. Sam's face lit up at the mention.

"How is she doing with it?" Sam and Phil began to walk along the high street again.

"Excellent, she's really progressed." Phil said. "You would be proud ... you look great by the way."

"Thank you, you look good too." Sam smiled, her hair was in a bun with peices framing her face and she was wearing some stylish maternity clothes.

"You're seven months gone right?"

"Yea, almost." Sam agreed.

"So what you been buying?" Phil asked noticing the Mothercare and Argos bags.

"Oh just some clothes for the baby, a nursing maternity pillow plus some 'Georgie and Friends' toys." Sam told him. "I'm so excited."

Phil smiled. "I can bet. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Yep, a little girl." Sam told him.

"Aww."

"We'll be a family, that's all I really want Phil a family. I just hope Abi doesn't think we're replacing her." Sam admitted.

"Why don't you come round for a coffee or soemthing one day and talk to her."

"Erm ... well Hugh doesn't like me going out of the house much without him. He's quite protective. He doesn't want me or the baby to get hurt and lose us. It was only because he was working and I was shopping today. Plus Hugh wouldn't like me going round and seeing Abi after everything that's happened." Sam said.

Phil gave a smile, although he was really unimpressed. "So. When's the wedding?"

"Next month, sixteenth of August." Sam recalled.

Phil grinned. "Mrs Samantha Wallis."

Sam scowled at him before saying: "Look can you tell Abi that he night before I'm having a few friends from work round and she's welcome to either but if she doesn't want to then I understand."

"I'll pass the message on." Phil agreed.

"Cheers, we have loads of guests."

"Funny that." Phil muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing reallly. I just imagined you being married somewhere quiet, probably on a weekday so that people won't watch you but then have a big reception. Possibly on a hill or beach."

"And who was the groom?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, you hadn't decided." Phil admitted. "...But you weren't going to marry Hugh."

"I should get going." She hailed a London Taxi and put all her shopping inside. "Oh and for your information it's a church."

She climbed in and the taxi drove off.

* * *

Sam answered the door on the third knock and was pleasantly suprised to see her daughter stood on her daughter. "Abi!... Come in!"

Abi did so and unable to hold back their urges they hugged tightly, realising how much they really had missed each other. "I just wanted to pop by and see how you were doing." Abi pulled away and looked at her. "You've gotten so big!"

"I know, it's the little one inside me. Do you want a drink?"

"Tea please." Abi replied, following her mother into the kitchen. Sam bustled around making tea while Abi sat, looking aroudn the kitchen. It hadn't changed much. Sam turned back to Abi as the kettle boiled. "You look happier ... happier than you ever were with me."

"I think about you everyday ... mum."

"I think about you too." Sam admiteed feeling happier that Abi had called her 'mum'.

"Oh thank you for the car."

"That's alright darling, not trying to be funny but can we keep it from Hugh? I didn't tell him about giving you the money." Sam confirmed Abi and Phil's suspicions of it being a secret.

"Sure, I don't really talk to him anyway." Abi told her.

"That's a shame, you used to like him." Sam said turning back to the tea as the kettle clicked. Sam brought the tea over and there was a companionable silence as they blew on the hot liquid and sipped.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said and done." Abi apologised.

"All forgotten sweetheart. But I'm sorry too." Sam replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"You do know that you can come around whenever you want. I'm still your mother."

"I don't think Hugh would like it." Abi stated.

"Well he can deal with it, and if he loves me as much as he claims then he will." Sam said.

"That's what you said about Max." Abi said quietly. " 'If he loves me then he can deal with you being around because you're going nowhere'."

"I'm really sorry about Max, I was too wrapped up in myself to realise it was affecting you too."

"You weren't." Abi hugged her. "Mum, I was scared for you and I am so sorry for blaming you for him beating you."

Sam sniffed and smiled. "Like I said, all forgotten."

"So ... I hear I'm having a little sister." Abi said.

"Yes you are. I hope you want her to have you as a big sister."

"I do." Abi smiled. "I would like to have a little sister very much."

"What have you been doing since I last saw you?" Sam asked.

"I returned to college, I also have a boyfriend now, Todd. He's on my fashion course but the yar above and he has a baby boy, Ben. We started seeing each other on valentine's day, mum he is so sweet and nice. He treats me so well. He's also really hot."

Sam laughed, in the pit of her stomach she felt terrible knowing that she had missed out on so much. Too much.

"I need to make a confession to you." Sam started beginning to worry about what Abi would think she was selfish.

"Go ahead."

"Well when my friend from work, Jo, told me that Phil was buying you a car I felt jealous because I was suppose to buy you a car for your seventeenth birthday but then you were missing and I didn't want Phil to ... well ... replace me. And I know that's slepfish and I'm sorry."

Abi hugged her. "Mum, Phil could never replace you. And it's not selfish." They both held on tightly, shedding a few tears. Then starting to laugh because theyw ere crying for no reason.

"Look at us eh, two fools."

"It's not foolish to cry." Abi said.

Sam sighed. "I know but you know me, hardly ever cry but when I start it keeps coming and then I hate that I'm crying so I never want to cry in front of people."

"You should, it's not a weakness." Abi said wisely.

"You sound smart beyond your years." Sam said.

"Take after you then." Abi laughed.

"I hope you don't take after me." Sam admitted. "I want you to stand a chance in life."

"You have no idea how much I admire you."

"Thank you, that' really sweet darling."

The front door shut loudly. "Sammy you in?!" Hugh called. "Some pillock parked right in front of the front gate."

"Oh dear I'm probably the pillock." Abi muttered.

"Don't worry." Sam told her with a smile as Hugh walked into the kitchen. Hugh stopped as he saw the teenager.

"Is that your car?"

"Hi to you too." Abi answered cooly. "And yes that is my car."

"Oh right, hi. Did Phil buy the car?" Hugh asked, seeing whether he could use the 'gift' against her.

"No." Sam said before Abi had a chance. "I gave her the money, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"When?" Hugh asked.

"February." Sam said.

"And you've only just decided to tell me?!" Hugh asked raising his booming voice. He lowered it. "I'm sorry, it's just quite a shock to suddenly find out that you bought her a car, and lied to me."

"I'm sorry Hugh, after everything Abi's been through she deserved it. I was just worried you'd think I was deserting you if I told you." Sam said.

Hugh smiled. He walked over and gave her a kiss. Abi was pretty sure that the sudden display of affection was for her benefit and was slightly grossed out. It was a kind of sign: 'She's mine now, stay away.'

Hugh broke away and they both had smiles placed on their faces. "That's probably the sweetest thing a woman's ever said to me Sammy."

"I had actually better get going." Abi stood, she felt like twisting the knife a little like he was always doing to her and Phil so as she took her cup over to the sink and bowl she added: "I'll see you at the hen night, it was really nice of you to invite me to that and the wedding the day you bumped into Phil down the High Street."

"You invited her to the wedding?" Hugh asked.

"Wll yeah, I mean she _is_ my daughter." Sam said.

"Oh come on Sammy, she abducted you with Phil and tried to turn you against me yet now you want her to come to the wedding. Great!"

"Like I said Hugh Ab's my daughter ... why can't we put the past behind us eh?"

Hugh sighed. "Fine."

Abi grinned, she gave her mum a peck before going to leave. Hugh followed her out, acting like a good host. Abi opened the front door but Hugh pushed it shut with one hand. "You dare make a scene at our wedding," Hugh hissed.

"I'm not scared of a pathetic old man with petty threats." Abi scoffed.

"You should be, maybe even for your moters sake," he smirked and pulled the door open. "No get out."

"Someday you'll lose control,then you'll be screwed." Abi said before walking out, satisfied with having the last, hanging in the air, word.


	26. Brother and Sister

Sam woke up first, she was on the sofa while Gina, Jo and Abi were asleep on the floor. Sam and Hugh were going to just see each other before they tied the knot and deal with it but Jo and Gina wouldn't allow it so the girly hen night was held at Jo's house instead. Sam shook them awake and each were hung over with a splitting head ache. Her sister Caroline had been around but couldn't stay as she had to get back to her seven year old daughter Rachel who had a babysitter. As it was a close - knit family Caroline's husband, Gareth, was at Hugh's stag night. With Caroline, Sam stayed sober. Allowing her baby to be safe. Sam went to have a shower while Jo sorted her hung over guests out with aspirin.

By the time Sam got out the shower Abigail had already left to get ready. Despite Sam wanting her to be a bridesmaid Abigail said she couldn't mainly because she thought Hugh would find it 'inappropriate'. Jo did Sam's make up while Gina did her hair beautifully, she pinned it up with clips. The loose hair was curled at the back then with curls framing her face. It was a change Gina being feminin, although it was also funny when Gina burnt her fingers on the curling iron. Sam and Jo attempted to keep sympathetic, straight faces but found it incredibly hard.

"Go on, laugh!"

Sam and Jo obliged at once so even Gina cracked a smile after swearing. Jo and Sam were in hysterics, crying with laughter.

"Watch it babe, you're going to make your mascara run." Jo warned Sam. She got a tissue and extremely carefully wiped Sam's happy tears away.

Jo and Gina got themselves ready but Sam stayed in her dressing gown, saving her dress to be the very last thing. The door went and Sam answered it, Caroline was back, this time with Sam's niece Rachel. Jo and Gina greeted them both as friends, growing closer over the numerous dress fittings. Sam sat Rachel on her lap, careful of her bump. Sam buried her head in her nieces strawberry blonde hair. She watched them taking sips of champagne while she and Rachel had simple orange juice. "This sucks." Sam laughed. "You lot get to drink and I can't have anything to calm my butterflies."

They laughed at her. "Aww poor Sam."

Sam put Rachel down and with forty minutes left went to put her beautiful gown on. It was an elegant maternity dress, off the shoulders going across it went down to the floor, floating more after the waist with a small train behind her. It was white satin with dainty lace patterns over the top and the sleeves went out slightly so there was extra float. She had flat, white dolly shoes on. Pregnant women and heals was not good a idea. She also wore white beads, which she had wrapped around her neck once and of course her lovely engagment ring. She went to the lounge where they were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. They look up at her and cooed, she looked splendid. Caroline put her veil on for her. "You look lovely Sam, doesn't she Rach?"

"Yep, you're the prettiest lady I ever sawed." Rachel said sweetly.

"Oh, well thank you very much madam!" Caroline pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry mummy but Auntie Sammy is prettier." After Hugh, Rachel was the only one who ever called her Sammy. It was because her dad used to call her it before he died, and she'd been extremely close to him so she disliked being reminded of his pets name with those two exceptions. He had died when Caroline was twenty five, she was twenty three and her much younger brother, Paul, was three. Her parents had had Paul at the late age of forty five, like herself except she was forty one. Her dad had died at the age of forty eight of Lukemia. It was old for young children, but young for death.

Paul was now twenty and he was really close to Sam because she'd grown up looking after him and being closer to him than their mother. Sam sat down in a daydream.

_"Did daddy leave because I was born?"_

_"No darling, daddy's up in heaven. Looking down on you, me and Caroline. He loves us alot, and he loved you. He would never have wanted or chosen to leave. He wanted to watch you grow up like he did see Caroline and I. Yet still he's missed out on a lot of our life." Sam explained, bouncing four year old Paul on his knee._

_"I miss daddy." Paul's bottom lip wobbled._

_"So do I but eh, you still got me. And mummy. And Caroline." _

Paul now owned a salon up North though and couldn't make it. Which made her sad and added to the sadness that no one was giving her away. Jo got her attention and she smiled as Jo took her picture. She took a picture of her with Caroline and Rachel. Then all of them together, by setting the camera on automatic. Her bridesmaids had long green dresses that had calm ruffles at the chest area where as Rachel's had more ruffles and also had a ribbon around the middle, tying at the back.

* * *

"I think you should have gone and gatecrashed his stag party." Abi muttered as they sat at the back of the church. Watching Hugh pacing nervously. "You could have handcuffed him to a lamppost naked or even better, stalled the wedding by getting him drunk and sending him to Wales by train."

Phil laughed. "You're mischevious."

"Get it from my mother." Abi grinned.

* * *

The car arrived and they all climbed in, remembering Sam's boquet of white lillies and Rachel's basket with little Green petals in. Sam sat, nervously clutching Gina's hand, she was also excited that marrying Hugh would make her an 'honest woman'. Gina gave her hand a squeeze. "It'll be ok."

"I'm going to have to walk down that aisle on my own, everyone'll be watching me." Sam whispered, extremely worried.

"Don't think about anyone, just keep looking ahead at Hugh."

The car stopped and they all piled out again, they went up to the church. Two hands snaked around Sam and covered her eyes. She giggled and broke away, when she turned she was astounded to see Paul stood there with a big grin on his chops. She threw her arms around her younger brother.

"What ... what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Abi and that bloke Phil arranged for me and my girlfriend to come so I could give you away. While she was around your house last night Phil drove up to collect me and Gabrielle. I can't let you get 'stage fright' while walking down there now can I?"

"No, thank you so much!" Sam exclaimed.

Paul left the part about them telling him horror storied about evil Hugh out of it, but they didn't tell him that Phil loved her. Thinking it was too complicated for him. Sam watched and listened to her brother, amazed that Phil would bring Paul back to her. He had gone to so much trouble just for her to marry Hugh.

She took a deep breath as the music started playing, firstly Rachel went scattering the green petals. Followed by Caroline then Jo and Gina walking together. Sam linked her arm with her brother as they walked. She passed Phil in a suite, Abi in a burgundy number with a boy next to her who she guessed was Todd but she couldn't figure out whether the woman next to Phil or next to Abi was Gabrielle, she gave them a wide smile before looking straight ahead at Hugh. She smiled at him, unsure whether he could see her smiling or not. Hugh shook Paul's hand, knowing him from old times before lifting Sam's veil, ready to begin.


	27. Bubble

Sam slipped her hand into Hugh's as they stood at the alter, she looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back at her, and suddenly doubts started to eat away at her. Behind that happy smile, deep behind it was a look of smugness and it was starting to worry.

_'Why wouldn't it worry you? You've got to admit, you've been feeling these doubts ever since Phil and Abi dragged them up, but then you just hid them away. Convinced yourself you were going to be happy.' _Said a voice in her head. '_Now think about it, why would he be smug?… Because he knows after today he'll have complete control over you, that's why he's smug. After today who will you have apart from him and your baby? He's already been trying to convince you to move away, away from your family and friends. He keeps saying you only need him and that if he wasn't there you might be a wreck by now but think about it, you wouldn't be a wreck because he wouldn't be there to make you a wreck.' _

_  
_And then suddenly vivid images flooded her memory, they had managed to break out of the box Hugh had concealed them in and she was remembering everything that he'd done before. The pictures, the lies.  
There was a squeeze on her hand. She looked up, tears in here eyes, threatening to spill over in any second.

"Sammie?" Hugh asked, squeezing her hand again. She snatched it away.

"Get away from me." She said quietly.

"Pardon?… Sam?"

Sam backed away from him slowly. "I said get away from me or so help me GOD I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Paul, Gina and Jo, who were sat near the front all got up and went towards her. Paul hugged her, minding her big bump.

"Sam … Phil and Abi told me about what Hugh's apparently like. Is that true? Is that what this is about?" Paul asked gently. Sam nodded against his chest, sobbing. "Ok, just go to this woman for now."

"Come here Sam." Jo said, taking her and hugging her gently.

Paul suddenly turned and smacked Hugh in the jaw. Hugh turned from the impact and held on to his jaw. "You come near my sister again, I'll do so much more." Paul warned bending down to where he was.

He got up and walked back over to Sam, putting an arm around her he led her out of the church and away from the people watching. Abi, Gabrielle and Phil slipped out making sure Hugh was preoccupied by his family who kept throwing dirty looks over at Sam's side as if this was all her fault.

* * *

Sam sat in Phil's living room, on his sofa. Staring blankly ahead, Abi had gone back to their house to collect a few of her clothes as she was still sat in her wedding dress. Phil walked in, "Sam, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Sam shook her head.

"Do you just want to be left alone?" Phil asked.

"Please."

Phil gave her a small smile before leaving, Sam stared out of the window before he eyes blurred with tears. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed. The door opened quietly, Abi walked in. She put the bag of clothes down and sat beside he on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around her mum, who was shaking with sobs.

"Shh, it's alright." Abi whispered.

"How?" Sam asked. "I'm carrying his child."

Abi rocked her gently, in a comforting way. "Well get through this. We always do. It's alright, we don't need him." Abi saw her frown a little. "We don't need him right?"

"Well, he has cared about me for the past nine months, he's _is _the father of by baby." Sam said.

"Mum! He brainwashed you into loving him! He took you for advantage when you were vulnerable and upset." Abi exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sam agreed confidently. "Yeah, you're right."

"Want to go get changed?" Abi asked.

"Would be for the better."

Abi stayed at the bottom of the stairs as her mum made her way up them, making sure she didn't fall before going into the kitchen. Phil handed her a mug of tea, she took it gratefully and began to take small sips.

"You seen your mum?" Paul asked.

Abi nodded. "She was crying, then attempting to stick up for Hugh -"

"What?!" Phil shouted.

"Don't worry! I talked her out of it and she's ok now, then she went upstairs to change." Abi answered quickly before he got angry. Phil seemed to deflate in front of them. There was moment of silence where they were all caught up in their own silences.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Abi asked.

"She's getting a bus back to the hotel." Paul replied, not looking up before silence fell once again. It was linger than the last, much longer and it was only broken from a bang from up above. Abi's head shot up, she responded quickly running up the stairs, followed by Phil then Paul. Sam was in the bathroom, changed but on the floor. She was holding n to either side of her bump and pulling a distorted face out of pain.

"Mum, what's wrong?!" Abi asked, trying to help her up.

"It's the baby, it's coming!" Sam managed to say.

"Have you got anything with you?" Phil asked.

"No it's all at Hugh's." Sam said, a fresh wave of pain passed through her and she cried out in agony. Phil crouched down and gave her his hand which she gripped tightly, he was strong enough to deal with it so didn't mind.

"Sam this isn't right. I'm only eight months gone, what if something wrong?" Sam asked desperately.

"It might just be the stress of everything has brought the baby on earlier than anticipated. Just don't worry."

* * *

Over fourteen pain filled hours later Sam lay exhausted in bed, cradling her healthy little baby girl. She had big green eyes that looked around sleepily not really seeing anything with very thin dark hair. Sam held on to her when the midwife walked in and told Phil, Abi and Paul that they both needed rest.

When Sam was sure they were gone and couldn't hear she broke into tears. She knew she should feel happy but she just felt empty and unhappy. That morning she'd had everything now she had nothing. Not a real family. She was just a single parent again.

She dragged herself to one side of the bed and placed her little girl into the cot. She knew she should call her something first but she needed time to think for one when she wasn't in a strange mood. Who knows? She could wake up and have a daughter called Bubble.

Rolling on her side she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Look, if a tall balding man in his fifties, professional looking, comes snooping around don't let him see Sam Nixon and don't let him go. Call Sun Hill police station right away, his name is Hugh Wallis. He's a doctor but not like a proper doctor here, he's a criminal profiler so if he tries to say he's a doctor just don't listen. You got me?" Phil asked the receptionist on the maternity ward.

"I've got you." She assured him.

"Good." Phil said, relaxing a little. It had been a tiring day, well for Sam it had been over a tiring year what with one thing happening after the other. He really did feel sorry for her, but now with her truly out of Hugh's control maybe she would really be ok to just consider having _something_ with him.


	28. Isabelle Joanne Nixon

Sam woke up the next morning, she blinked a couple for times as sunlight poured through the lines which had been left open all night. Her little baby girl was getting restless so Sam leant over and picked her up. She cradled her in her arms. Although the night before she'd been upset about Hugh and everything, looking probably down at her daughter Sam felt such an overwhelming rush of love. It was unbelievable. She held her gently. "I promise you darling, no one will ever hurt you. I won't let your daddy come anywhere near you, or let anyone take you away from me."

Sam leant back on the pillows, staring ahead of her. That was a thing she feared, her daughter being taken away from her by social services. That would well and truly break her heart.

The door opened and Abi walked in followed by Jo. "Hey, we came in earlier but you were sleeping still and we didn't want to wake you up."

Sam smiled at them appreciatively.

"How are mother and daughter?" Jo asked.

"Good thanks." Sam said truthfully, they both _were_ good.

"Have you named her yet? Or will she forever been known as baby girl? I got it -- her gangster name!… Baby G!" Jo said with a grin.

Sam shook her head. "No, I'll give her name now …"

"Didn't you ever think about it before?" Abi asked.

"Well Hugh said he wanted Jackie if it was a girl -- which it is." Sam said.

"And you?" Jo asked.

"Well -- I don't actually like the name Jackie. I want … Isabelle, Izzie for short."

"That's cute!" Abi said.

"And then … if you don't mind … Joanne" Sam said to Jo.

Jo shuddered. "I'm touched really, but do you really want to curse you're daughter with such a terrible name?"

Sam nodded. "Yes actually I really want to have that for her second name as it'll remind me of my good friend Jo."

Jo made a little shocked face. "That's also my name."

"Is it ok if Phil comes in, he's patiently waiting outside." Abi said. "Paul couldn't come as he was too lazy and promised to see you later."

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

Phil walked in, he walked over and gave Sam an awkward kiss on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." Sam replied.

"This her then?" Phil asked, looking at her.

"Yep little Isabelle Joanne Nixon." Sam smiled down at her.

"Sam she's gorgeous." Phil said kindly. "I was talking to a nurse and it turns out they'll kick you in a couple of days."

"Nice way of putting it." Sam laughed.

"Honestly, that's how they make it seem. It's because they need beds for other people. The rudeness of them." Phil said.

* * *

A few hours later Paul walked into the hospital alone, Abi and Paul were at home now. Jo had gone to work but he was keeping to his promise by going to see her. He stopped at the shop and brought some flowers as well as a pink soft cuddly bear. He walked up to where Abi and Phil had said he was only to be redirected to another ward where many more women were with their babies. One woman was cradling a little baby boy with a proud looking man stood next to her. Another didn't have her baby with her but had her husband, and children around her. Paul saw Sam sat at the end and felt sorry for her, she didn't have a husband with her or a big family with her. She was just alone. 

Paul took the seat next to her, alerting her to his presence. She turned to him and smiled fondly.

"Where my little niece then?" Paul asked.

"She was taken to the room where all the other newborns are. She's tinier than she should be because she's a month early but she's completely healthy." Sam smiled.

"Well that's good then." Paul said.

"Is it?" Sam asked. "I mean thinking about it, her dad is still Hugh."

"Are you going to write a statement and everything?" Paul asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah probably."

"I'll stick by you no matter what. As will Abi and Phil." Paul promised.

Sam smiled weakly. "Thank you Paul. It means a lot to me."

"You don't have to be alone in this."

* * *

A couple of days later Sam was free to leave, Phil and Paul went to pick her up. Abi stayed at Phil's trying to make it comfier for her and the baby. During the last few days Abi and Phil had been using the key of Sam's to gain access to Hugh's house and little by little taking stuff for the baby. Most of the stuff was gone by now, Phil kept picturing Hugh's face when he finally went back and saw that half his stuff was missing. If he attempted to get Sam and the baby back it made the chances even slimmer if at that house he had nothing whereas Abi and Phil had everything. 

Paul and Phil drove in the car in silence. Paul looked across at Phil. "You, love her don't you?"

Phil was taken aback for a moment, he considered lying but then he just sighed. "Yeah. Alright? I love her. Deeply. And I wish this had happened to somebody else because it kills me seeing her like this but at least she's away from Hugh."

Paul considered what he'd said, it was a good answer. It wasn't as if he was after one thing because Paul was pretty sure he'd of given up by now, he had stuck by her this whole time and even let Abi live with him. He was like a firm but fair father to her and Paul was pretty sure Abi liked having him around as a dad rather than like her mum's friend.

* * *

Sam walked into the house holding Isabelle. Phil carried a bag they'd put together for her a couple of days ago with all her change of clothes and things in. Sam walked into the living room to find all her and Isabelle's stuff. Sam was shocked. 

"We got it all from Hu -- your old house, we used your spare key." Phil said.

Sam nodded once, too moved to speak. Sam laid Isabelle down in her cot before following them through to the living room. Abi was sat there with a boy each nursing a steaming cup of tea.

"Hey1" Abi said, getting up and going to give her mum a hug. She gave her a kiss. "Mum, this id Todd. The one I told you about."

"Oh hi." Sam said kindly.

"Hi, congratulations with the new baby Miss Nixon." Todd said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll make us all tea's. I've just boiled the kettle … erm, we're going out for a movie tonight but I can cancel if you'd rather." Abi said quietly.

"Oh god no, you go have fun. I'll probably be sleeping or something anyway." Sam said.

Abi smiled happily. "Thanks."

* * *

That night Abi and Todd went out to the cinema, Paul went back to the hotel to see his wife which left Sam and Phil alone with Isabelle. Sam was halfway through giving Isabelle a wash when Phil came into the bathroom and helped out. 

"You don't have to help." Sam said.

"I want to help you wash Izzie." Phil replied.

"It's not only that though it is?" Sam asked. "All through this you've been there. You've helped." Phil shrugged and opened his mouth with no words tumbling out so Sam carried on. "You been great. To me, to Abi, to Paul, and now even to Izzie … you said before, in that underground tunnel place that you loved me. Is that it? Is that what this is all about? Love?"

"Yeah." Phil said quietly. "Yeah I still love you and I have for so long but you don't need this now."

Sam leant up and kissed his cheek. "I've liked you a lot since the weaver encounter, you were there for me so much while Abi was missing you just made it that little bit easier. I'm not promising I can suddenly change back to normal over night but I'll try. And I'd like nothing better than to have you there beside me as I try."

Phil nodded. "I'll help you, I promise I'll help you."

Sam lifted Izzie out of the sink, Phil grabbed the ready laid out baby grow which Sam put her in before she carried her to her cot. Phil followed her and as Sam watched over Izzie who fell asleep almost instantly Phil wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her.

He knew this was going to be a long and slow process but he knew he wasn't going to let her down. He was going to help her through as much the pain as she wanted him to. If she wanted him he'd be there, if she didn't then he'd stand back and wait for his time to come around again.

**You may have noticed that the last bit kind of hints that this is drawing to a close soon but don't worry haha -- sequel :) **


	29. Moving Onwards

Two months passed with no sign of Hugh. It appeared he'd gone on the run to avoid jail, which Sam promised herself was where he was going if she ever laid her hands on him. Sam sat down on the sofa next to Phil one warm summer's evening.

"You not going for a jog tonight?" Phil asked. It had become usual for Sam to take a jog in the morning and evening. It was the way she'd burnt off all the baby podge, now she was pretty much the same size as she'd been before. Even a little more toned than before, which she liked.

"Naa, I just want to spend the night in with you tonight." Sam said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ah okay then, I'm glad. I prefer spending time with you rather than without you." Phil said, grinning at her.

They sat watching television for most of the night before going up to bed and just laid with each other. Cuddling and giving soft kisses every now and then. Phil's house had officially become her and Abi's home. They only occasionally went back to the other house but Sam didn't dare sell it in case Phil got bored with her.

It was a worrying thought, she didn't know whether the kind Phil was just a faze before he went back to flirting with loads of women.

But laying in her arms that night made her feel safe and happy. She didn't have any dreams in which Hugh's face haunted her like she did most nights nowadays. Sam awoke early the next morning and looked at the clock. She had literally five minutes before Izzie would start crying because she wanted feeding. Izzie had quickly got into a routine in which time she wanted to wake up. 6:34 am. Every morning.

Sam walked over to her little girl and waited patiently for Izzie to wake up. Sure enough Izzie woke up and yawned widely. Sam smiled down at her and took her hand. Shaking it gently in a playful way. Izzie blinked a couple of times and focused on her. Already recognising a few people, like her mummy, Abi, Phil and 'auntie' Jo. Everyone else she kind of looked at like they were strangers.

Phil woke up and ran his hand down where Sam should be laying. He shot up and looked down to see Sam sat with Izzie cradling her after the feed. Phil smiled and relaxed, glad nothing bad had happened. He looked at the clock. It now read 7:06. He had to get up, get ready for work.

* * *

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, she had a black pair of trousers on with a light blue three quarter length top. Her hair was down and resting on her shoulders. She sighed as she looked at herself wondering if this was a good idea. Phil walked in and looked at her, worry etched into her face.

"Sam baby, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I just … are you sure I'm doing the right thing? Going back to work and leaving Izzie? I mean work was what pulled Abi and I apart, I don't want that to happen with Izzie. Especially with Hugh out there, what if me going back to work gives him ammunition to come back? What if he knows we're both going back to work and he's been waiting for his chance to take Izzie? I mean he could come and he could -"

Phil silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Abi'll be here, as will her boyfriend Todd and his little boy as well as Paul."

Sam smiled reassured by a great deal. Paul had decided to let his manager look after the salon up North while he set up a new one in Sun Hill. He'd been planning on doing it for a while and Sun Hill seemed to be a good place since his sister was living there and needed as much support as possible. Grace was willing to move, she could see how Paul wanted to help so much.

Sam picked Izzie up from her cot where she'd been playing with a soft stuffed toy. She kissed her soft head and took her downstairs. Placing her on the play mat Izzie wriggled around playing while Sam went to get breakfast off Phil. Abi stumbled into the kitchen yawning.

"Schmorning Mum. Phil."

Sam smiled "Hey sweetheart. Sleep alright?"

Abi nodded. "How are you though?"

"I'm ok, bit jittery -- well naturally, I mean most of the people at work saw me run out on Hugh with no explanation."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they've been told by now it's probably old news." Abi said, she looked at Phil for confirmation who nodded.

"Yeah, they would have gotten over it by now. You may get a few sympathetic glances though." Phil said.

"Oh joy."

"It'll be fine, I'll be there." Phil hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Jack walked into the CID office and saw Sam sat at her desk quietly getting on with some work. It was good to see her walking normal hours and with her usual personality rather than how Hugh sculpted her. Jack walked over to her desk.

"Sam, I want you to talk to Ramini." Jack told her.

"Oh ok, any reason why?" Sam asked confused.

"I'd like you to give her a statement about everything that happened with Hugh." Jack told her gently.

"Oh right, yeah ok then." Sam said. Inside she felt worried, having to actually say it out loud to someone would make it seem so much more real. "Do I have to go right now or can I have some time to think about it, remember everything?"

"I'll give you some time." jack said. "I'll be back to tell you that you have t go later."

"Ok thanks."

Jack left and Sam got up, she walked over to the water cooler and got a drink. Phil watched her go before getting up and casually walking over. "You alright?"

"I have to go and give a statement about H … _him_ to Ramini." Sam said. "I'm just … I'm worried about giving a statement."

"Look you don't have to be worried he won't come after you again."

"No, it's not about the future it's about the past. It's about dragging it all up, saying it out loud and reliving it all over again."

Phil put and arm around her shoulders. "I can't say I know what you're going through or that it won't be painful but you're a strong woman. The more you say it, yeah the more it seems to real but it's also the easier way to move on because you're letting it out."

Tears slipped out of Sam's eyes at his kind words, Phil brushed them away and hugged her. She pulled back. "Thanks, we'd better get on with some work eh?"

"Yeah."

Sam had just sat down at her desk when the DCI walked in. "You ready to go and talk with Ramini."

"Yeah," she looked up and caught Phil's eye. Giving him a smile. "I'm ready."

She took a deep steadying breath, she was ready. Ready to tell her what Hugh had done and move on with her life. Now that Phil, Abi, Izzie, Paul and even Grace were in her life she was happy to move onwards.

**That's the end of an era -- for now. Like I said sequel, but please do say if you don't think a sequel should be done. I'd rather know now before I start wasting my time writing and you're time by you reading something you don't think should of happened. **

**Big shout out and virtual sun rays to: Emma, Vikki, Ami, zainnadir33, Kelly, nixon-sam, thebillnut, dolphincrazy, ice 224, jake224, Gabiace, Abi, Gemz, Laura, CarrotLucky13, lil-skating-lindz, S-Nixon, Smicky, Amy, I-LUV-WILLTURNER, sam-qwen-nixon, Katie, Rose Tyler611, becca996, mansonfreak, PS4EVA, && spalways. **

**Cheers you lot for your reviews! Woot 153!!**


End file.
